


X-Ray and Vav: Prove yourself

by Silverfang999



Series: X-Ray and Vav: The fight against crime. [3]
Category: Achievement Hunter, Roosterteeth - Fandom, xray and vav
Genre: F/M, Superheroes, Supervillains, Team Gents - Freeform, Team Lads, achievement hunter - Freeform, alternative universe, city AU, roosterteeth, xray and vav - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfang999/pseuds/Silverfang999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STOPPED FOR THE REISSUE OF THE XRAY AND VAV CITY AU TRILOGY</p>
<p>X-Ray and Vav City AU PART THREE.</p>
<p>Ray and Gavin tell Michael they aren't actually dead. Finally. It's been a year since their fight with Ryan. And the city seems fine. But Lindsay comes in with a lead on what seems a cult following of a Mysterious man named J, and he's out to get the three heroes. So fighting against a cult leader and then dealing with the FBI breathing down your neck isn't easy. So the three heroes get some help from a surprising ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here Goes Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Haha. Hello I have returned. Enjoy the first chapter of part three!

A man sat behind a desk rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses. He grumbled and gave a glare to the man passing the door way. The other man stops, his eyes widen in fear as he quickly leaves yelling,

“Gavin, Ray is going to burn a hole in the wall again!”

Four voices blended over each other. There was silence and Gavin and the scared man return to the door way.

“Ray, remember, it’s only one day.”

Ray clenches his fists, “Every first Thursday of every month.”

Gavin sighed and waved back at the man next to him, “Yeah but we got Michael, and Geoff and Jack work here in their spare time, specifically so you can sign off on the new games.”

“I can’t believe Burnie signed it over to me, he could have signed over to you or Michael or-“

“You.” Ray groaned and shuffled the papers in front of him.

“Only one day, one day…” Ray mumbled trailing off.

Achievement Hunter was back open for business. Burnie and Matt had left before they knew Gavin and Ray where alive, but once they got in contact with them they signed the business over to them so they could continue living. Michael came back to work and Geoff and Jack were hired as part time.

Gavin shook his head leaving the office room and coming back into the main room. Geoff looked from behind the counter with a worried look,

“Is Ray good?”

“Yeah the whole business thing is stressing him out again.” Geoff sighed as Lindsay walked in with a smile.

“How are my boys doing?” She nodded towards Geoff and Jack who were organizing the register stock.

“Doing good Linds,” Michael said giving his wife a quick kiss, “Ray could use a lead, we all could actually.”

“And that’s why I am here!” Lindsay was now working weeks down at the station. She pulled out a file, and handed it to Michael.  Gavin looked over his shoulder as he read through it, Ray creeped out of his office clenching a pen. Lindsay placed her hands on her hips,

“We’ve been getting a spike it vandalism and break ins, silly stuff, but what they left on the walls is what’s interesting.” She pulled out a few pictures and gave a few to all three. Gavin raised an eyebrow and looked at Lindsay,

“Is it a cult?”

“We don’t know.”

Spray painted on the walls at every scene was the written word ‘Revenge’ with four long arms framing it.

“That’s some weird shit.” Ray finally said, “You want to see if we can get some information out of a few of them?”

“Knock some heads it?” Michael asked smiling.

“Knock some heads in.” Lindsay nodded.

~

7:00 rolled around and Ray paced the game store, glasses off eyes glowing red. Gavin and Michael sat on the counter watching Ray pace the room.

“I thought Ray didn’t like the red?” Michael asked leaning in close to Gavin to whisper.

“He doesn’t unless he wants to focus on thinking.”

“What are we waiting for?” Ray looked up putting his glasses back on.

“The lead from Geoff and Jack, they said wait at the store until they get a call for a break in, then we find the guy trail him and asking him some questions in a kind respectable way.” Michael waved a radio walkie talkie as Gavin explained.

Static came over the radio and everyone went quite.

**Team Lads we have a break in and vandalization at 5639 Cloud Down Ville, we are on our way, over.**

_Team Lads in motion, over._

Michael jumped down from the counter and stretched his arms making sure his blades were tightened to his knuckles. Gavin jumped down also and sent a few sparks flying before smiling and following Michael and Ray out the door. Gavin turned around as Ray cursed fumbling in his car grabbing the store key and locking up before relocking his car.

The three heroes dashed down the alley ways making it to the suburbs just to see a suspicious man slip into the alleyway on the other side of the road. The three followed him and watched as he dumped an empty spray can, Michael looked at the other two and nodded.

He quietly sneaked behind the man and grabbed his arms and pinned them to his back. Though the mysterious man was taller than Michael, he was easily able to keep his arms pinned. The man growled and squirmed as Gavin and Ray stopped in front of him.

“Who are you?” Ray asked crossing his arms.

The man hissed and growled, “My name doesn’t matter.”

“Okay then who do you work for?”

“J.”

“J? What kind of name is that?” Michael scoffed barely moving as the man squirmed extra hard.

The man smiled, “You are X-ray and Vav yeah?”

“Yeah we are so what?”

“He’s out to get you, J that is.”

“Is that his emblem?” Ray asked pointing back at the building unfazed by what seemed to be a threat.

The man nodded.

“What does he want?” Gavin asked having caught onto the threat.

“Your heads, all three of you, a year ago you hurt him and he want’s revenge.”

Ray scratched his chin and shook his head slowly, “No nope, unless it was that time I used the bathroom at that convenient store and then someone went in after me.”

Gavin, Michael, and in all honesty the man looked at Ray in horror.

The man said frankly, “No, no I don’t think so.”

Ray shrugged and gave an offended ‘What?’.

Michael rolled his eyes and led the man out of the alley way as ACPD pulled up.

Geoff got out and cuffed the man and read of his rights as Jack asked, “Did you get anything?”

“Yeah he’s working for some guy named J, I think it’s possibly a underground network.” Gavin and Michael nodded as Ray relayed the information.

~

The next day Ray groaned patting down his pockets, Gavin standing next to him with a cup of coffee.

“What?”

“I fucking lost the keys last night.” Ray rested his head on the door.

Gavin shook his head and pulled out a key. Ray looked at him with wide eyes.

“I got a copy in case you forgot yours.” Gavin smiled opening the door. Ray spluttered and walked in mumbling,

“Well at least I don’t have to get the door fixed, but now I need to get new keys…” he spoke up, “We need to keep an eye on the business in case someone finds the key.” Gavin yawned in agreement and unlocked the registers.

At nine Michael walked in flipping the sign to ‘Opened’. He walked to the back room and laughed watching the truck man pester Ray.

“Man you guys are so cool! You’re superheroes and you run a game store!”

Ray took the man’s clip board and with an agitated ‘uhuh’ he scribbled his name.

The truck man took it back and said smiling, “You know I totally wouldn’t care if you signed X-Ray in all honesty my boss thinks you guys are awesome.”

Ray looked back and saw Michael and motioned him forward. The truck man unlocked the back of the truck and pushed the cover up. Michael jumped into the bed of the truck with ease, Ray followed and the man watched in awe as both of them took two to three boxes, when one would make a strong man falter. Michael said goodbye to the truck man and followed Ray inside.

After the little stunt with the T.V. a few weeks after their fight with Ryan everyone in Achievement City knew them and most of the United States did. Though they sometimes get the pestering fan all it does is bring good business to Achievement Hunter. 

Ray walked up to Gavin who was crouched down low face to face with a small child. A woman stood there taking pictures with her phone. Sure they turned away fans who showed up again and again and didn’t buy anything, but they weren’t rude to people.

Ray smiled as Gavin sent tiny sparkler type sparks into the air. The girl giggled and looked up at Ray and giggled more as he took his glasses off winking through the red glow.

“I want to be a superhero one day!” She exclaimed her Mother practically melting.

“And you can if you work hard in school and eat your vegetables!” Gavin said standing up. The woman thanked them profusely and held her daughters hand as they walked out of the store.

“I live for things like that Ray, that’s what reminds me why we are here.” Ray nodded in agreement.

Four o’clock and Geoff and Jack came in. They slept for the majority of the day due to their night shift but they gave the time they had in the evening to the store.

“So boys a weekend of crime fighting or what?” Geoff asked sipping on a cup of coffee.

“Yeah if Ray’s not busy being business man.” Michael said staring at one of the screens in the store. By this time no one really came into the store, so Geoff and Jack just helped organize stock and things. So they all pulled up a chair and turned on a gaming console.

This time it was Smash on the Wii U.

Jack yelled in surprised as Michael drop kicked him off of the map. Michael laughed and a flurry of not so angry words was shot back and forth.

When the round was over Ray put his remote down and went back to his financial calendar as the other four men’s characters clapped for his.

“He doesn’t even appreciate winning.” Michael said as Gavin re-chose Rays character for him.

“He needs a break, and that’s what the weekends do for him.”

~

Ray came bursting out of his apartment at eight on the dot. He waited pacing back and forth as Gavin and Michael slowly crept out of theirs. After Gavin and Ray’s apartment complex blew up they had moved to Michael and Lindsay’s and where now all neighbors.

”I was thinking we should try to find some more out about this J character.” Ray said looking at the other two.

They both agreed and followed Ray down the stairs.

Since they had no leads they just patrolled the city looking for anything suspicious.

Gavin laughed atop of a building looking at Michael who was on the building next to them.

“It’s not fucking fair! You guys can fly!” Michael pointed an accusing finger at them.

Ray snickered floating about an inch off of the roof. Gavin looked down at the lower building,

“And you can turn into a bear! Use that to your advantage.”

Michael grumbled and backed up. He jumped in place and shook his arms.

“Here goes nothing.”

He sprinted from one side of the building to the other, as he hit the ledge he sprung off the building morphing quickly and catching the side of the building with his sharp claws. He morphed back and hung there as Gavin and Ray easily pulled him up. All three jumped to the next building easily and were about to have a vote on Gavin and Ray’s flips when they heard the shatter of glass below them.

“Wow what a coincidence.” Michael mumbled as all three peered over the edge of the building watching a man in a grey hood step through a broken window. Michael hit the concrete with a loud thud and Gavin and Ray silently landed next to him. They crept into the dark office building and heard what sounded like spray paint. The three heroes looked at each other.

One of J’s members, a big coincidence.

Ray sauntered up to the kid and took a defending stance as the kid whipped out a pocket knife. “Now no reason to get violent.” Ray said slowly. The kid ran past him and got scooped up by Gavin. Michael plucked the knife out of the kids hand as Gavin put him down and wagged a finger. He was surrounded by the three and knew there was no way to escape. His hands fell to his side and his lips were closed tightly.

Michael pointed the knife nonchalantly at the punk, “What’s up with this whole cult thing? Do you get money for drugs or something?” The kid gave him an obscene gesture as an answer.

“Why you little-“ Michael growled, but Gavin cut him off, “I wouldn’t piss my friend off if I were you, he has some sharp blades.” The kid fearfully looked at the metal sitting on Michael’s knuckles.

“Answer his questions.” Ray said out flat.

“We get money for it, I’m sure some buy drugs, but I just want the money for different things.” The kids voice wavered.

“How much?” Michael asked.

“Two hundred a break in, like even if we can’t get the message up, J will give us the money, I think that’s why people do it, he knows people make mistakes.”

“Do you have meetings?” Michael continued.

“Yeah the next one is this Monday at eight at the closed down truck derby stadium.” Michael nodded and pulled out his phone and put it to his ear.

“Yeah we have another J kid, yep I’ll give you the address now Geoff.”


	2. Time and Energy

All three of them slept in on Saturday and spent Sunday preparing in Michaels home with Lindsay.

“I think you should keep the store closed on Monday and rest up, so you have energy in case something big happens.” She said shuffling through a few blue prints.

“Yes oh my god thank you we will!” Ray said sinking onto Michaels couch. Lindsay smiled and looked up as Gavin came into the room a phone to his ear.

“Okay, thanks Burnie.” He paused and hung up, “Burnie said he could get me the prototype gloves from the Jeffersonian to us by tomorrow.” Ray shook his head,

“You don’t need them anymore though. You can control your electricity fine.”

“It tiny amounts, I haven’t tried big things and I don’t want to in case we have another case of what happened the first time I did.” Ray agreed clutching his stomach at a distant memory as Gavin sat in between Michael and him on the couch.

“Okay let’s go over this one more time,” Lindsay pointed at the blueprints, “There are four exits from the ground which will probably be where the rally mainly is. But in case there is enough people to fill the seats and it’s like that, there are six exits so nothing lost.” She held up a small device, “This is how we will communicate, It will slip into your ear and you’ll wear a small microphone on your shirt, this will be fed into every back up ACPD officers car but only me and Geoff will be able to talk back to you guys.”

She pointed at Gavin, “We will be getting your new gloves tomorrow since you all will have to go undercover, no bright colors guys.” She pointed to Michael, “And you will have to rely on your fists since I’m sure you aren’t allowed to bring weapons to the rally. Also you will all be wearing hoods, because some of you made the mistake of showing your faces on T.V.” She glared at Gavin and Ray who shrugged and looked away. “But even then they seem to know who you three are, since this whole ‘Revenge’ thing seems to be for you.”

“So, do you guys understand?” Lindsay asked her eyebrows raised.

“Oh yeah, don’t do dumb things, don’t get seen, try not to get hurt, the usual things.” Ray said leaning back sipping on a Red Bull.

“Yes. That’s exactly what I said.” Lindsay sighed.

~

Monday evening and about half of the police department is crowded in one of the tiny meeting rooms at the station. Gavin wore a dull green hoodie, Ray a purple one, and Michael a grey one. Both Michael and Gavin looked at Ray but only Gavin snickered.

“A fucking purple hoodie, SO inconspicuous there Ray.” Michael rolled his eyes.

“What it’s my Twitch hoodie it’s like the only hoodie I own okay.” Lindsay opened the door and everyone turned to watch her stand at the head of the table with a file in hand.

“Okay jackasses listen up.” Geoff mumbled, ‘That’s my line.’ But was quickly shut down by Lindsay’s glare, “We are giving code names to the three undercovers going in, Michael is Grizzly, Ray is Laser, and uh Gavin is uh Eel?” she stopped and looked up. Gavin stood up and spluttered in anger. The entire room burst into laughter as Lindsay asked who came up with the code names.

Jeremy said Kerry did and Lindsay sighed. “Let’s try Shocker.” Gavin sat down in content. She sent three microphones and ear pieces down the table to the three heroes. Ray looked up from hooking his microphone on and asked,

“Why don’t we use our hero names as code names?”

“In case we get intercepted, Geoff reminded us that we seem to have a weakness in the radio transmitter.” Ray nodded putting the ear piece in his ear. Gavin lifted the box that was under the table and said,

“I got the gloves from Burnie this morning, they took the prototypes and tweaked them a bit, they also made them look less prototype-y and more…” He took the gloves out of the box, they were black and ended at his wrists, and they had a buckle strap that made them look, “punk like.”

Ray snickered as Gavin continued, “We tested them out the morning and they work well.”

He slipped them on and the whole room giggled. Lindsay sighed loudly and mumbled, “Well fuck he wears bright red gloves with a v indented and everyone is fine, but when he wear more regularly designed gloves everyone cracks shit giggles.”

Lindsay passed papers to everyone and said, “This is everyone’s assigned vehicles and streets that you are going to stay parked at while this rally happens. Ray will be driving an undercover vehicle with Michael and Gavin.” She looked at everyone and asked, “Is everyone ready? Good, lets break we have an hour and a half before the rally starts.”

~

Ray closed the door to his car, it was parked in a makeshift parking lot in the grass next to an old broken down rally pit. But the lights were on and they could hear cheering coming from inside. He gave Gavin and Michael a thumbs up but couldn’t see their smiles due to the hoods.

“ _Can you guys here me good?”_ Ray jumped and looked at Michael and Gavin who nodded and Michael said to no one in particular,

“Yeah loud and clear.”

“ _Good._ ” Lindsay said in their ears.

Gavin pushed open the big metal doors, that were used to let the trucks in and all three slipped in. A man standing on the other side stopped them and said, “Please close the doors we don’t want any curious strangers.”

They were taken back by his politeness but did as he said.

They saw a small crowd standing in front of what seemed to be a giant flat screen T.V. and a small stage that showed a tripod with a camera.

“Team Lads breaking up.” Michael mumbled into his microphone.

“ _Okay copy”_

The three heroes mingled into the crowd. They looked around and all of them saw a majority of the group to be punks and teenagers. Ray snuck over to Michael and said, “Is it just me or do I feel like we’ve caught some of these people?”

“Try most.” Michael replied.

“Shit.”

They looked up at the screen as the crowd exploded into cheering. A plain desk was sitting in a dark room and a man had just sat down. His face was shrouded in the darkness but his voice came through clear.

“ **Hello.** ” The crowd responded.

“ **Does anybody have any news on them getting the message?** ” The mystery man from the alley way suddenly came out of the crowd.

“They have sir.”

“ **Good. Part two of the plan must be enacted soon, I want you all to continue putting the message up, let them see it at every corner, now let’s attach some fear to it.** ” Suddenly everyone was looking down at their phones it what seemed to be an instantaneous text. All three heroes fumbled and quickly pulled their own phones out, trying to blend in.

“ **Half of you I texted I want you to keep putting up the messages; you half seemed to be the most successful so I gave you some special addresses and places. The other half, you have your directions and all of you will be getting an extra five hundred dollars.** ”

“Shit he is giving them all what now like, seven hundred bucks? Do two hits and you have over a thousand dollars.” Michael mumbled.

“ _He’s giving them more money? That doesn’t sound good. Next time I want cameras on you guys._ ”

“ **That is all your directions for now, the next meeting will be this Friday at the same time. Thank you for giving your time and energy to this cause.** ” The T.V. screen blipped and the heroes followed the crowd out to the makeshift parking lot.

They all piled into the car and took their hoods off.

“What shit does this guy have against us?” Ray yelled backing up and wheeling onto the road.

“How did he find all those people we caught?” Gavin asked looking back at Michael.

He shrugged, “I know as much as you do.”

~

They thought they could get to Friday without a problem.

They didn’t.

The first time it was the game store.

Tuesday morning Ray parked the car and Gavin bounced out of the passengers seat but stopped quickly. Ray gave him a questioning look but when he didn’t respond he turned and looked at the store. The door was broken and sprayed on the window was the word, ‘Murderer.’

Both creeped into building, Ray held the frame of his glasses steady and Gavin pulled his extra gloves from under the welcome mat and slipped them on. He looked around at the games and console items. All untouched.

“Will we ever have a normal break in?” he turned as Ray cursed and he looked at the wall. The message was on the wall but in a sickly red that looked sticky to the touch.

“Fuck.” Ray mumbled covering his mouth. They called Michael who sped to the shop while Lindsay came with Jeremy in an ACPD car.

Jeremy snapped a few pictures and turned to Ray and Gavin, “Was anybody here when you got here?” Both shook their heads silently. They swabbed the message and returned to the station. Ray called a glass door company and they said they could be there by the next day. He pulled out some white plastic and covered the door as Gavin stood on a small step ladder scrapping the spray paint off the window. Michael stood below him, wiping the glass.

“How are we going to get the blood off the wall?” Michael asked quietly.

“I don’t know yet, um I was wondering if you could go by a home improvement store and get some paint, we have the code for the achievement hunter green in the back rooms.” Michael set the cleaning materials down and followed Ray into the building. Ray shuffled through some boxes and pulled out a scrap of paper with the color code written on it.  Michael left as Gavin came back in wiping the sweat from his forehead. They stood silently looking at the wall.

They were surprised when a crime scene cleanup crew came into the building. Gavin asked ‘Where were you people when I was scraping paint off the glass?’ They said they were just there to get rid of the blood.

The cleaning crew was filing out of the building as Michael came back with a can of paint and a few brushes. His eyebrows shot up as he looked at the wall which now was worn down to the white dry wall still giving off an eerie silhouette of the message. The heroes painted in silence.

Four rolled around and Jack and Geoff walked silently into the store.

“Lindsay called us and told us what happened.” Jack said looking around.

“You guys and these doors…” Geoff trailed off looking at the white plastic covering the door.

~

The next day went fairly easy. Ray yelled at the door people for trying to charge him more. Gavin and Michael sat on the counter as the door man left looking very humble. Ray came out a small wave of heat coming off of him. Gavin put his hands up,

“Calm down Ray.”

“Fucking two hundred dollar glass fee my ass.”

“Well we have a new door.” He was going to say more but Michael’s phone rang.

“Linds?” Michael gave a strange look, but it soon went stone cold.

“Calm down Linds explain.” He sat there quietly for a few more minutes his eyes became ice and his lips turned into a thin line. He said quietly, “We will be there in a minute Lindsay.” He hung up and looked at the other two men.

“My house got broken into this morning.”

Ray asked, “J?”

“Yeah, but Ray, I’m going to fucking kill him.”

They parked at their apartment complex and Michael stiffly walked up the stairs. His and Lindsay’s apartment door was open and Jeremy and Caleb stood there. They watched all three of them walk into the main living room. Michael stopped dead in his tracks.

The message was framed by the strange arms but the actual text was different.

“She’ll be the next person we write with.” Gavin said reading the message. Ray groaned and placed his hands on his knees. “It’s blood again.” Michael turned to Jeremy who had walked in behind them,

“Did you swab this one too?” Jeremy nodded.

“Is it the same person?” Again Jeremy nodded but added,

“Yeah uh, it was someone from the Police Department. He went missing three days ago, he was a rookie, not even 21.”

“Shit.” Michael paused, “I want Lindsay teamed all the time, I don’t care if she is home I want someone here until I get home okay?”

“Yes sir.” Jeremy nodded.

~

Ray closed the store for the rest of the week. It was Thursday and the two were at Michael’s and Lindsay’s. Gavin and Ray were sleeping on the floor in their living room in fear of someone being separated and attacked. Ray held a cup of coffee with a blanket over his shoulders as Lindsay explained the cameras. Gavin had gone with Michael to make sure the store was at least not broken into.

“They are so tiny one of them is a pin and the other two are going to be attached to yours and Michael’s glasses.”

“Cool.” They went silent as a knocking came to the door. Lindsay looked at Ray who had already put his cup down and was shrugging the blanket off of his shoulders. He told her quietly to stay behind him and get ready if something was to happen. The knocking came again and this time Ray opened the door. Two men stood there both had a quick look of shock and confusion before covering it up quickly with some faint smiles.

“Hello sir does a Lindsay Jones live here?”

“No, never heard of that name.”

“We have information saying she does.”

“Wait say the name again?”

“Lindsay Jones.”

“Oh yeah there was, um actually her and her husband moved out like last night. Someone broke in and left a creepy drawing and they wanted out quick, I had been waiting for an opening at the complex and snatched it quickly. They even left their furniture.” The guys seemed surprised and genuinely confused.

“Okay thank you, sorry to bother you.” Ray closed the door.

“Well. I’m pretty sure they knew it was me, they might have been a little confused by the pajamas.”

“Yeah Mario and coins look good on you.”

Michael and Gavin came back and Ray and Lindsay told them what happened. All four no matter how uncomfortable it would be decided it would be best to move to the actual police station. Someone would be their 24/7 and would be able to defend a few sleepy people. They packed small suitcases and locked their apartments.

~

The next morning was a living hell. The station had one air mattress for night shifters, which Michael and Lindsay shared, Gavin and Ray got the cold floor. All four sat silently in the meeting room sipping on coffee and eating cold bagels.  They milled around the station for the majority of the day, messing with people or in Gavin’s case after 4 sitting at Geoff’s computer with Geoff himself playing the windows solitaire. Gavin and Geoff looked up from a successful game to see everyone slowly making their way to the meeting room Gavin and Geoff followed and saw Ray giving Kdin an offended look as he wrapped his bedspread around his shoulders.

Everyone sat down and Lindsay took the head of the table again and passed around the pages for the car assignments. “Okay same drill, just this time they will be wearing hidden cameras which we will look over later when they get back. It’ll give us a better idea of basically everything.” She hit the table with her palm and everyone stood up and filed out to the parking lot.

~

Ray nodded to the guard closing the gate quietly. Gavin and Michael had already melted into the crowds when Ray turned around and saw someone standing on the stage.

He found Michael again but didn’t find Gavin. “Where is Gavin?” he hissed as Ray shrugged. A tall woman stood next to the camera and the people seemed as if they had never seen her before. Everyone murmured as J sat in front of the camera.

“ **Hello, I am sorry for the confusion, this is my personal assistant Megan.** ” The woman tucked her purple hair behind her ear.

“She’s really pretty.”

The place went silent and a small circle was formed around the man who had yelled that out. Even through the T.V. Ray and Michael could see J’s confusion. They looked over the heads of a few people and groaned in frustration.

Gavin stood in the middle of the circle his hood off and a slight pink hue to his cheeks.  The woman looked at him confused. And before they could lead Gavin out someone yelled,

“Wait that’s Vav himself!”

“ **If Vav is here X-Ray and Mogar are too.** ” Someone grabbed Gavin who hissed and placed his hand on the man’s arm who then shook and dropped Gavin who punched him squarely in the face and turned to face the rest.

“Gigs up. Abort fucking abort!” Michael yelled sliding into the circle Ray not far behind. The three stood back to back and faced the crowd closing in.

“ _Do you guys need help? Get out of there!_ ”

“Give us a few Linds we will, don’t you dare send anyone in.”

“ **Well what are you waiting for?** ” The crowd closed in but Gavin and Ray shot into the air and Michael morphed in a bear which caused the crowd to back up and he barreled through them with a snarl.

Michael busted through the door as Gavin and Ray busted through a window landing next to him already running to the car. They threw themselves into the car,

“Shit shit shit.” Ray mumbled fumbling with the key. Had they heard what J said they would have known the thugs and thieves were about to pursue them in their own cars. Ray slammed on the accelerator as Michael relayed quickly to Lindsay that they were leaving and never coming back. Ray screamed at Gavin who had his head on the dashboard,

“What the actual fuck was that, you fucked it all up to give a compliment to the fucking evil man’s fucking _assistant_.”

“I know! I just froze and the words came out and-“ Gavin went quite as three cars screeched up behind them.

“We are being pursued.” Michael said in his mic.

“ _Fuck we are coming, hold on guys._ ”

“Oh great yes let’s have a crush on the assistant of the man who is trying to kill us fuck, hell at least I like a nice honorable person who just does Twitch for a living shit.” Ray mumbled continuously looking into the mirror.

Ray sighed and looked at Gavin, “Well at least make yourself useful.” Gavin whined and rolled the window down and leaned out before screaming and ducking back into the car.

“They are bloody shooting at us!” They heard a bang and a bullet whizzed through the back window and through the front. There was a flurry of curse words and Michael gripped his shoulder. Both Gavin and Ray looked back and watched as Michael took his hand away to show blood,

“It’s only a graze okay.” They looked back as the sirens screamed. Two ACPD cars where in front of them and let the boys pass at high speeds before pulling in front of the pursuing cars. Ray slowed down and stopped all three simply sat there then Ray just screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit! Meg!


	3. This isn't a game anymore

“Ray!” Ray walked down the road the street lights barely giving Gavin anything to see. Michael was leaning against the car as Lindsay looked at his shoulder. “Ray come on!”

“No!” He turned with a wave of heat, “No. Gavin. You fucked up and you fucked up bad, we don’t know when the next meeting is and it’ll probably be in a new building. So much we don’t know because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut.”

“I know I fucked up! Just don’t go storming off like that!” Gavin yelled back waving his arms.

Ray glared at him and walked up silently before taking a swing at the Brit. Gavin screeched and ducked. Michael stood up and quickly ran over pushing in between them.

“Jesus fucking Christ you two, calm down a mistake is a mistake. We are all still human.” Ray looked at Michael before turning his reddening glare back to Gavin,

“I’m not going to talk to you for a very long time.”

~

The meeting room was icy cold as Lindsay looked at her little gang of superheroes. Her boys where acting stupid and all three were spread evenly down the table not looking at each other. She shook her head and looked back at three small T.V.s that had been rolled into the room.

She paused all three videos and pointed at a foggy picture of the woman with purple hair. “So we know J has people close to him, he’s not running this joint alone.” She pressed the play button and felt Gavin flinch as last night’s words filled the room. She paused it again as the room got considerably warmer. On Michael’s and Ray’s cameras you could see J’s T.V. screen.

“He usually was very straight posture hands folded, but dude once he saw Gavin that was dropped. His shoulders slacked and he leaned forward.”

Michael had his head propped on his folded arms as if he was a sleepy school kid, his shoulder wrapped in bandage, “So he really didn’t expect us to be there.”

“No, I don’t think so.” She turned and looked at the three men again her own shoulders dropping, “I’ll be back.” She left hurriedly and ran straight into Geoff who grabbed her shoulders with a worried look.

“What’s up Linds?”

“Those three are acting like fucking children! They can’t figure shit out.” Geoff sighed and smiled.

“What was your first impression of Gavin and Ray when you woke them up that first morning?”

“They were kids, I mean literally they were barely in their twenties but now, having gone through so much…” She trailed off.

“And they have grown in that since, they are better fighters and know how to get shit done but they are still _kids._ ” He looked through the glass wall of the meeting room and saw the three silently sitting.

“Go back, play the rest of the video. You know what I mean.”

Lindsay squinted and nodded slowly taking a deep breath and turning around. She silently reentered the room and sped forward through the videos. All three sat up and watched in confusion. She pressed the play button and turned and glared at them as Gavin and Ray yelled at each other on the T.V.s.

She pointed back, “You can’t be doing shit like this. First off you three are a team and solid team and we need you to stay that way. Secondly,” she pointed at Ray and Gavin, “You need to get your shit together. Ever since the fight with Ryan you haven’t talked about your amped powers at all, Ray, you look like you are ready to kill in this video, you both do. You are so fucking powerful and you don’t even know it.” She shook her head. “Had Michael not been there I don’t know if we could have stopped you two.” Gavin stared at the polished table and Ray took interest in the ceiling.

“This isn’t a game anymore.”

~

Gavin unfolded some dollars handing it to the cashier who took it with a smile and returned his change. He walked over the pickup area as one of the baristas asked,

“Do you need a carrier?”

“Yes please.” It had been a week since Lindsay talked to them and Ray and Gavin both had talked about what happened and were on more neutral ground. Gavin didn’t know what had happened that night, the words spilled out as if nothing else mattered.

“You are Vav right?” Gavin looked up from his phone and froze still.

The woman, Megan, stood right in front of him glancing around as if looking for something.

“What do you want?” Gavin growled.

“I’m Meg um, I know how this looks.”

“Yeah.”

“I came to you for help.” Gavin stared at her as he took the coffee carrier. “Can I walk with you for a while?” She asked.

“Do I have any other choice?”

~

Gavin carried the coffee as Meg clutched her own the wind causing her hair to float behind her.

Gavin was fucked.

“I worked with J at the Jeffersonian.”

“That’s were Ryan came from.” Meg nodded her head,

“J was Ryan’s assistant.”

“Who is J?”

“Jon RIsinger. I became his assistant after you two killed Ryan. Matt finished his training and moved Jon into Ryan’s old position. So I became his assistant.” She stopped a block away from game store and looked down at her shoes.

“I got caught up in something I didn’t really know about.” She took out a small piece of paper, “This is my phone number, text me your’s then never text me again. I will call you when I have information, my number might change so pick up whenever you don’t recognize it.” Gavin nodded numbly taking the piece of paper. She turned to leave but stopped and said,

“And Vav, that was pretty brave of you to say that.” Gavin ducked his head a left quickly, bursting into the game store his face ruby red.

“Woah there Hoss all we told you to do was go get coffee.” Michael was ringing up a regular customer who smiled at Gavin.

“Uh yeah here you go.” Gavin put the coffees on the counter and Ray slinked out of the office room and up to the coffee. He saw the piece of paper and snatched it from Gavin.

“Holy shit a girl gave you her number! Score! Or maybe a man?” Ray snickered and Michael waved to the customer before taking it from Ray.

“Definitely a girl, look at that writing.”

“Give it back!” Gavin grabbed for it and Ray and Michael burst into laughter.

He took it and quickly texted his number to Meg before throwing the piece of paper away from sneaky eyes. 

~

That evening Gavin paced the empty halls of the Station. They had opened the shop back up, but still stayed at the station, after all four of them almost killed each other they got jail cells as living quarters. He looked at his phone it glared 7:36 up at him and he bit at his nails nervously.

He didn’t know why he was so nervous, maybe he wanted to hear more about Jon or maybe he just wanted to hear Megan talk. He jumped as his phone flashed an unknown number. He fumbled with it and picked it up.

“H-hello?”

“ _Vav hi.”_

“It’s Gavin actually.”

_“Oh, well, that makes since. Anyway how are you doing.”_

Great small talk.

“Fine, um do you have information or?”

_“I do, I actually have the dates for the next couple of meetings. And something else but I’d rather not talk about that over the phone. Someone could be listening.”_

“Yeah I feel the same, the other two don’t really like you.” Meg sighed.

_“I can’t blame them. Anyway can you meet me at the Ramsey Restaurant this Thursday at 6?”_

Gavin quietly laughed at this, Geoff’s family was well known for their family restaurant, “Yeah sure.”

_”Cool see you then, a date it is.”_

Did she say a date?

Gavin hung up and jumped as Ray ran around the corner in socks sliding dangerously. Michael was close behind gliding on his own socks. “Was that that girl who gave you her number?” Ray said slowly sliding past Gavin.

“Yes, we have a date this Thursday.”

“Holy shit! She is not fucking around.” Ray stumbled to a stop as Michael crashed into him.

Gavin thought quick and shrugged, “Yeah, I planned on going out on a patrol, and now I can after dinner so.”

Ray gave him a quick look, “By yourself?”

“Yeah, see if I can find something.”

Even though he was having a date with the assistant to a cult leader who knew Ryan so they could talk about what to do to stop him, he was still having a date and that excited Gavin. He barely worked Wednesday and Thursday he was causing the lights to flicker brightly in the store.

Michael covered his eyes and groaned, “Jeez Gavin it’s like four hours from now okay.”

Gavin fiddled with the register and looked at Michael, “But what should I wear?”

“What restaurant is it?”

“Geoff’s parent’s place, the Ramsey Restaurant.”

“Shit, um probably a suit then.”

“What?!” Gavin whined and fell below the counter. He looked up at Michael, “I don’t own any suit shoes, just converse.”

“Wear converse then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Jon Risinger, you probably already knew. I really wish I could contact the person who came up with that brilliant idea of Jon being a X-Ray and Vav villain.


	4. He wants to kill you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got no comments really, it's twenty minutes till episode 9 comes out and I'm worried worried worried. It's hilarious though because the next chapter was made two days before episode 7 and I cried. Just a little food for thought.

Gavin had to go back to his apartment to grab his suit, all three houses were untouched but no one wanted to take the chances. Everyone who passed him at the station made a comment about Gavin’s suit making a strong remark on how nice it was until they got to his shoes in which they usually trailed off and walked away. Ray came out of his room and jingled his keys smiling at Gavin.

“Come on I’ll drive you, you look like a nervous fifteen year old.”

Ray parked in front of the restaurant and looked at Gavin, “Go get ‘em, but no kissing!” Ray yelled as Gavin slammed the door shut smiling at the people passing by who looked confused. Gavin nervously dry washed his hands as he walked into the restaurant.

He was right to wear a suit.

He asked the waitress standing there if a Megan had made a reserve, she said yes and led him into the maze of tables. He immediately saw Meg’s purple hair reflecting the dim golden lights hung around the main dining room. She smiled as he sat down and put the menu she was looking at down.

“Hi Gavin.”

“Hi Meg.”

Meg wore a slim dress and also fit in perfectly with the attire around the room. It was a bright red that faded to a purple, but wasn’t hard to look at.

Gavin sat a back pack next to him and Meg pointed, giving him a questioning look.

“Oh uh, it’s my suit in case something surprisingly goes wrong.”

“So you don’t bust out like superman does.”

“No god no, I would be burning a live if I did.”

Meg gave a thoughtful hum as their waiter stopped in front of them introducing himself. Meg ordered them a bottle of wine an expensive red.

“Are you sure you got this? I can pay…” Gavin trailed off looking at the price.

“I work for a cult leader who can pay thugs and thieves 700 hundred dollars for spray painting. I have the money.”

“So he knows you are out here?”

“Yes Jon likes to make sure I do things like this, now he doesn’t know it’s you but, he knows I am on a date.”

“Yeah.” They sat in silence until the waiter came back. They ordered dinner and the waiter left again. This time Meg pulled a file out of her purse.

“This is the next couple of rallies. What I wanted to tell you is that Jon is coming here to Achievement City, he has been hiding in D.C. he even still works for the Jeffersonian.”

“I wish I could warn Burnie and Matt.”

“Why couldn’t you?”

“Well, I haven’t told Ray and Michael I came to see you. I’m pretty sure Ray would kill me.”

“That’s X-Ray and Mogar.” Gavin nodded.

Meg fiddled with her fork, “Our members saw your argument with X-Ray.”

Gavin slowly looked up from where he was hanging his head.

“I’m sorry I messed up your mission.” Gavin shook his head.

“I’m not! I get to talk to you now, and it gave you the courage to seek our help.”

“But it seems I can only get yours…” Meg trailed off.

“I’ll tell them I promise.”

Dinner was served and the conversation was lost to simpler things. Plates where soon emptied and taken away.

Meg laughed before her smile died and she looked at Gavin solemnly. He stopped and looked at her worried, “What’s wrong Meg.”

“Gavin he’s so wicked. He saw Ryan as his best friend, and he watched his best friend fall apart and get killed for what he thought was right. He always tells me when I ask what he’s going to do with you, he always says, ‘We are going to play a game, a game which will torture them.’” Meg looked down, Gavin grabbed for her hand without realizing. 

“He wants to kill you, he felt better knowing that you guys were dead too, but when you reappeared, he lost it.”

“We beat Ryan Meg, we can beat Jon too.”

Gavin clutched the file outside of the restaurant. He gave Meg a small smile and watched her walk away with a sigh. Gavin found a public bathroom and changed, taking quickly to the sky before landing on a roof to read through the calendar and formulate a lie to tell to Ray and Michael.

By twelve he cruised back to the station landing lightly outside of the doors yawning and pushing his way in. Michael, Ray, Geoff and Jack were all huddled over something speaking quietly.

“Um is something going on?” All four men jumped and looked at Gavin who had slung his bag over his shoulder.

Ray turned and look at Gavin, “Did you have sex with her?”

“What?! No how could you ask that?”

“Fuck!” He turned back around looking defeated.

“Did you at least kiss her?” Michael asked next.

“No?” Gavin looked confused, “What is this all about?”

Geoff sighed pointing at Gavin, “Did you at least hold her hand?”

“For a few minutes yeah.”

Ray and Michael groaned and pulled out their wallets giving Geoff ten bucks each, Geoff giggled saying, ‘Pay up bitches!’

“You betted on me?” Gavin yelled they all shrugged.

“We don’t have anything better to do.” Gavin shook his head and pulled the file Meg gave him and threw it on the table.

All four looked at it in surprise.

“I got this off of a kid tagging the side of a building, I didn’t call you guys cause he said he was the younger brother of who this belonged to. He said his brother gave him the bag with the spray cans and told him if he put up a few tags he would give him a few hundred dollars. I told the kid what was going on, and he gave me the bag and said, ‘He didn’t want anything to do with that.’”

They opened it looking at the dates Gavin continued, “This was in the bag, the rest was junk.”

Ray looked up and smiled at Gavin, “Damn dude, that’s some great luck!”

Geoff nodded slowly, “Lindsay should see this, we will devise another plan see if we can break this cult up.”

~

The next meeting was that Sunday at 10 o’clock at night. Lindsay talked with the Sheriffs on Friday and had a plan ready on Saturday. She had kicked Michael out of their room and used it as her planning room. They had moved their T.V.s and gaming consoles to the station and where actually able to hook up to the grid. Michael poured a red bull into a beer, it was six on Sunday and the guys were furiously tapping away at their xbox controllers.

Earlier Lindsay had called a meeting with just the three of them, she described how  the mics were now universal, and that she was sending undercovers to the meeting itself.

“I want you guys to watch from the roof, it’s a warehouse we already drove by it. There are windows high on the roof. You will make sure they aren’t in any harm and if they do end up in trouble you will drop down and help them out.”

Gavin groaned as Ray killed him in Minecraft. Michael snorted and continued minding his own business. Lindsay opened the cell door and walked in silently sitting next to Michael and picking up a controller.

“So we good to go Linds?” Michael went on a search for her.

“Yeah just talked to the undercover team, they know what their jobs are. Spectate and keep quite.”

“Good.” Ray said a hint of something else in his voice.

~

Michael stepped onto Ray’s hand and Ray bounced him quietly, before pushing him up, sending him into the air to land lightly onto the roof. Gavin and Ray were soon to follow, Michael silently stopped them and pointed at two guards completely suited with bullet proof vests and big guns.

Michael quietly sneaked up behind the first one and grabbed his arms, he yelled out but only shortly as Ray covered his mouth and nose. Gavin ran past them towards the other guard who had turned at the sound and looked silently shocked.

He raised his weapon and fired at Gavin a silencer making only a small noise. Ray and Michael dropped the passed out man and looked at Gavin in fear.

Gavin looked down at two Taser prongs silently humming. “Huh.” He pulled them out and punched the man out. The taped the men’s mouths and cuffed their hands and feet. Gavin pressed his hand against the window talking quietly into his visible headphone set.

“Team Lads in position, two arrests no deaths.”

“ _Okay kids its show time._ ” They could hear Geoff’s voice come through.

Looking through the window all three could see the undercovers mingle with the crowd some making it straight to the front. Gavin gave a faint smile when he saw Meg standing next to the camera. Ray caught the smile and looked down and saw Meg himself.

He hissed at Gavin who dropped the smile looking much more subdued.

Through the windows they could hear J talk.

“ **Good to have you all back, I have some good news.** ” Everyone went silent.

“ **I will be coming to Achievement City soon; we are very close to capturing X-Ray, Vav and Mogar.** ”

“What did all three of us do a year ago?”

Gavin said without thinking, “We killed Ryan.”

Ray’s eyebrows furrowed, “But,” he went quiet for a few minutes, “Revenge. How could he have known Ryan?” Gavin took this chance to interject,

“Maybe we should ask Burnie if anyone with the letter J in their name was close to Ryan.”

Ray nodded looking back at the T.V. screen.

“ **I want you all to continue working, the set is almost finished and the trap is almost ready to be sprung.** ” J said his goodbyes and everyone left. Gavin peaked over the roof as the crowd walked out leaving; he saw Meg’s purple hair in the crowd.

Gavin and Ray brought the guards down as Michael climbed down a water spout. Lindsay ran up as the undercovers took the guards away.

“Flawless, absolutely perfect!” Small high-fives were given that night.

~

Monday in the shop was a normal day. It had been a month since Lindsay came in with the first lead. The next meeting wasn’t for another two weeks, Lindsay believed that was because everyone in the cult had work to do and needed time to do it.

Gavin jumped as his phone rang and he saw a mysterious number and he picked it up.

“ _Hi Gavin, it’s Meg.”_

“Hey!” He looked up and glared at Michael and Ray who were snickering by the Wii U section.

“ _I was wondering if you wanted to get another dinner tomorrow, same time and place_.”

“Yeah that sounds great!”

“ _Awesome I’ll see you then!_ ” She hung up.

Gavin grinned as Ray asked, “Was that your girlfriend?”

Gavin faltered, “I-I don’t know about girlfriend, it’s only the second dinner.”

Ray nodded slowly with a smile.


	5. Only when they got there did all Hell break loose.

Gavin expertly guided himself to Meg’s corner table. She saw him and looked down and his shoes and laughed.

“Were you wearing that last time?”

“Actually yes I was.” Gavin said with a smile sliding into the booth opposite her.

She laughed again having already ordered the wine.

“I wish you could meet Michael and Ray, they’re really good people.”

“Yeah me too.”

“After this is all over, you can properly meet them yeah?”

Meg smiled, “Yeah.”

“Do you have any information? I saw you at the rally last night.”

Meg ducked her head at this a light flush coming over her face, “Well, no, I actually just wanted to talk to you.” Gavin grew wide eyed at this.

~

Gavin landed in front of the station still in his suit. No one was around to bet on him this time and he went to bed without disturbance.

Gavin yawned opening the heavy cell door with ease. Ray was standing there with a cup of coffee in hand.

“So, does she know you are a world famous superhero who fights crime?” he sipped looking at Gavin.

“What?” Gavin rubbed his eyes, “Oh. Yeah she does.”

“Let me guess she tells you, ‘She doesn’t date you because you’re famous she dates you for you.’” Ray made a high pitched voice and laughed as Gavin glared at him.

“No she does not!” Gavin turned down the hallway a snickering Ray following.

Michael came into the store at 9 and looked at Gavin who was unlocking a case to put some used DS’s into.

“Did she profess her love to you last night?”

Gavin looked over his shoulder still leaned over the case. He squinted at Michael, “No?”

The day slipped by and Geoff and Jack had been there for about an hour when Geoff asked a confused Gavin,

“Did she say she liked you for your British origin?” Gavin stopped and looked at Geoff.

He looked at him for a few seconds before yelling causing Ray and Michael to come out,

“No she didn’t! Now why the hell is everyone asking me this kind of shit?” All three of them slumped their shoulders and pulled out their wallets. Jack laughed taking a twenty from each of them.

He looked at Gavin and said, “I betted she wouldn’t say anything they thought she would.”

Gavin caused the lights to flicker in agitation.

~

Meg called again and set up another dinner on Friday. Then another one on Sunday, and then another one on Wednesday, by then they had moved their meeting to a small Italian restaurant giving them the ability to wear casual clothes. Gavin still wore a dress shirt.

“You know the next meeting is this Saturday.” She said looking at Gavin.

“Yeah we got it covered. Since everyone seemed to be working on something important we will definitely be there.”

“Good, just stay safe okay? Since you arrested those two guards he’s bumped up the security.” Gavin nodded to this. He set his beer down quickly as he got a text from Ray.

**The little Italian place huh? Cute choice.**

Gavin cocked his head at this and Meg asked him what’s wrong. Gavin looked out the window and saw Ray and Michael waving frantically.

“Oh shit.”

“What?”

“Ray and Michael are here.”

“Oh.” Meg sat stock still a frown painted on her face. Gavin had told her about this little issue and being in the middle of it didn’t sound fun.

Ray and Michael entered the restaurant walking back to their table. Gavin stood up causing the chair to make a screeching noise. Meg focused on her shoes as the two heroes stopped at their table.

“Uh, uh.” Gavin placed a hand on his hip and combed the other one through his hair.  
Meg stood up and looked both men straight on their jaws slacked.

“I’m Meg. I work for Jon or as you have heard J.” Ray’s jaw snapped shut and he hissed,

“Yeah I know who you are.”

Gavin groaned and covered his face.

“I guess this would be good time to tell you- “ She paused and put an apologizing hand on Gavin’s shoulder, “I’ve been giving Gavin the information needed for these rallies. The calendar and all that, I don’t agree with Jon and I know he is sick. I came to Gavin a few weeks ago asking for help.” Ray’s face softened up as Michael asked,

“You don’t want to work for him?”

“No, now I only do to give you guys the information you need. And if I tried to leave he would probably kill me.”

“How do we know to trust you?”

She sighed, “I knew Ryan and Jon a long time ago. But I also knew Burnie and Matt, they don’t know where I am. But tell them you met me and what Jon is doing. They’ll tell you.”

“I’m sorry to have sprung this on you guys, I’m sure you need to talk so.” She kissed Gavin on the head and left.

The other three silently left the restaurant. They silently got into Ray’s car and silently drove back to the station, only when they got there did all hell break loose.

Ray pinned a limp Gavin to the hallway wall. The noise it caused made everyone look at the commotion. Lindsay yelled,

“What the hell are you doing?!”

“You motherfucking liar.” Ray hissed. Lindsay motioned to Michael for answers but he just shook his head and backed up.

“She was willing to give us information!” Gavin yelled back.

“And you didn’t even know if she was giving you false information. What if Jon had seen your liking for her and sent her out to woo you?” He let Gavin go, “You fucking moron.”

“She’s not a bad person! Meg worked with Burnie and Matt-“

“And Ryan and apparently this guy too!” The group of cops froze at the sound of familiar names getting thrown around. Gavin growled in frustration,

“She doesn’t want to be a bad person!”

“But you were still stupid!” Ray turned around, “God Gavin so much could have gone wrong!”

“But it didn’t.” Ray whipped around heat radiating off of him so hot Michael and Lindsay had to back up. Geoff walked around the corner with a nervous looking Jeremy,

“What the fuck is going on?” Someone from the crowd yelled, ‘Gavin and Ray are having a fight.’

Geoff looked at Lindsay and walked up to her whispering, “We tried your way, let’s try mine, it’s a little harsher but.” He walked up to Gavin and Ray who were now staring each other down.

“Out. Both of you, I want you in my patrol car in five seconds.” He followed them out turning and saying to Lindsay,

“I want you and Michael to trail me and have the phone ready to call an emergency vehicle.”

~

“He’s going to have them fight.” Michael said looking at the bumper of the patrol car in front of them. By now Michael told Lindsay what had happened.

“Why did you two go?”

“We wanted to meet her! And surprise them by paying for their dinner.”

“Sweet idea honey but that’s not what happened.”

“No shit.”

Lindsay squinted at the tree line as they passed through it. Michael looked at the road and shook his head in disbelief.  They parked and followed Geoff and the two heroes into the woods. Michael sighed sitting on a black tree stump. They were in a very circular clearing.

Grass had grown and tiny trees were around the edge of the clearing. Geoff waved a hand.

Ray stood with his arms crossed staring blankly at the clearing while Gavin kept his hands in his pockets.

“We used to do this in the army, when people got pissed at each other and talking didn’t work, which it usually didn’t, we would have a controlled fight. It actually helped a lot.”

Gavin shuffled his feet but neither of them moved.

“Go!” Geoff yelled, both of them jumped and moved to the center of the circle.

“This is stupid Geoff.” Ray yelled waving his hands.

“And your stupid! Just get it over with!”

Gavin muttered something and Ray whipped around and looked at him. From the outer rim they couldn’t hear what the two were talking about it but they could see it was getting heated.

Ray took the first swing.

“It’s gruesome I know, but they need to figure this out one way or another.” Geoff looked at Lindsay’s shocked face.

“They always just seemed so close.”

“They still are. That’s why Ray is so hurt.”

Gavin dodged expertly and yelled something that sounded like ‘Did you just bloody try to punch me?’

Ray took another swing and made contact with Gavin’s jaw. He stumbled back and looked shocked. He in turn took a swing at Ray and for a second time that day,

All hell broke loose.

Lindsay and Michael covered their eyes as the crater glowed. Geoff had put his sunglasses on and looked on solemnly.

The grass was gone and the small trees were tiny burnt sticks. Gavin had pinned Ray to the ground and was wailing on him each hit causing a wave of extreme heat to radiate from Ray.

“Don’t fuck with my girlfriend.” Gavin hissed and Ray spat back,

“Oh is she your girlfriend now? Were you keeping that from us too?”

Gavin screamed and sent a hand down onto Ray’s chest. Ray grabbed Gavin’s wrist and heard the clothes make a satisfying sizzle. Gavin yelled and pulled his hand up as Ray pushed him off of him standing back up. Gavin held his wrist gently looking down and then back up. He threw a bolt at Ray who hit it easily with practiced aim and caused a small explosion digging the crater deeper.

Michael checked his phone, “They’ve been fighting for thirty minutes now.”

Lindsay looked at Geoff who nodded taking that into account.

“Why didn’t you tell us straight out?”

“Because you were pissed as it was! You didn’t talk to me for a fucking week.”

“Yeah because you fucked it up, and then to go saunter off with the enemy, real smart buddy.”

Gavin bristled, “She isn’t the enemy!” Gavin charged him and collected energy into the palm of his hand.

“Shit. That looks bad, Geoff you got to stop them.” Michael stood up.

“I agree.”

“Okay boys that’s enough!” Gavin and Ray didn’t hear him and Gavin kept throwing energy balls at Ray who kept shooting them, the explosions getting bigger and bigger.

“Michael.” Lindsay growled.

“Yeah I’m on it.” Michael ran into the fray Gavin paused and hissed venomously. Michael turned and gave him a look.

“Gavin Free. Stop.” He turned to Ray, “Both of you. It’s over okay?” Having paused and Michael being closer he froze. It was about 9:30 and dark but he cringed as the moonlight reflected off of the blood running down both men’s faces. Ray’s eyes sizzled like coals and red showed through his pupils. Gavin wore his black gloves which now smoked and snapped like a broken telephone line. Both of them had burned holes and gashes into their clothes.

“We are going back to the station. Had you seen you two you both would know why.” Michael shook his head a climbed out of the crater Ray and Gavin not far behind. Michael grabbed Lindsay’s hand,

“Trust me don’t look you’ll be thankful of these extra thirty minutes, their faces will haunt me forever.”

Lindsay screamed when they got back to the station. So did mostly everyone in the station. Jeremy almost passed out at the sight of them. They sat in their lonely meeting room Lindsay gently wiping away the blood from Gavin’s face and still bloody Ray sitting his arms crossed. Michael sat at the head of the table silently. Lindsay got to Gavin’s wrists and groaned.

They were burnt and badly, enough to leave a semi-permanent scar. Gavin scoffed and said over his shoulder, “You fucked up my favorite dress shirt.”

“Whoop de fucking doo.” Ray growled.

Michael slammed his palm onto the table causing Ray and Gavin to jump.

“Stop, now listen, we have a meeting this Saturday and I swear to god if you don’t figure this shit out by Friday you aren’t going.”

He pointed to Gavin, “Did Meg tell you anything?”

“She said since we arrested two guards they’ve bumped up the security of the roof.” Michael nodded and Ray scoffed.

“Obviously talking didn’t do shit and beating the shit out of each other didn’t do shit either.” Michael rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Gavin you looked a lot like Ryan tonight.” Gavin looked at Michael confused, “You both showed tonight shit I have never seen before. Ray you can burn people with a single touch and Gavin you can fucking concentrate your electricity.”

“You both are much stronger than you think, and can’t go flinging your feelings around with this. You are now more than human.”

Gavin and Ray looked at each other in confusion. Lindsay picked up Gavin’s hand who hissed in pain. She pointed at the grip marks around his wrists.

“You did this Ray.”

She turned Gavin’s wheelie chair around and pointed at Ray’s chest which was still covered in blood but scarred and gashed.

“And you did that Gavin.”

Michael sighed, “Figure this shit out, we can’t have you two angry at each other with this guy on our ass.”

“We need you guys to work it out.” Lindsay said washing Ray’s chest of blood.

Michael shut the door quietly and watched Gavin skootch closer to Ray, both had bandages around their heads and knuckles, but Ray’s entire chest was wrapped and Gavin’s wrists were wrapped. Lindsay sighed and said,

“It’s like I have kids and they’re fighting and it’s just no good.” Michael shrugged,

“Geoff tried something, I’ve never seen both of them so pissed. I think it might have worked though, it opened their eyes.”

Everyone walked by quickly and quietly not looking into the room. It had been four hours since Ray and Gavin had been left to talk. Lindsay sighed laying a folder down onto the table in her and Michael’s room.

“Well I just talked to Kdin and he said they both seemed as alive as they were when we left them.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this two days after Episode 7 came out and now I'm posting it after what happened in Episode 9 and I'm very upset about the similarities because I'm mostly not ready for Episode 10. I'm stuck at the end of this story and having troubles wrapping it up. But I swear I will yes. Happy Reading!


	6. Well I'll be Damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched the last episode of the season and properly screamed my head off. With the season now over I can really get the last piece of this fanfiction out of the way. Also I am totally open to you guys asking questions and stuff about the AU on my tumblr! I might doodle a few responses too, cause let me tell you, I have a bunch of shit for this dumb au. So totally stop by and ask a question or two! My tumblr is gavyvavy.tumblr.com  
> Happy Reading!

It wasn’t till the next morning someone opened the door from the meeting room and it was Gavin and Ray.

Michael stood there with his arms crossed while Lindsay had her hands on her hips.

“Well?”

“We talked about it, Gavin explained his conversations with Meg, she seems okay.” Ray shrugged only to wince in pain.

“We also talked about what happened last night. We didn’t know we could do that, we hadn’t really had any reason to try it out till then.” Michael nodded in understanding.

They looked down the hallway and heard a commotion. All four walked down the hall to see Meg herself standing with her hands up and a rookie named Spoole had his gun up.

“Put away your weapon idiot.” Michael hissed.

“Jon wants me to relay a message.” Meg’s face was taught and even more so when she saw Gavin and Ray.

“He wishes to invite you to D.C. this Sunday.”

“Why in the hell would he do that when he’s coming down here?” Meg’s shoulder slumped,

“I don’t know he’s twisting the plan on me, he still wants to come down, he’s just getting so random and deranged.”

She walked up to Gavin and touched his forehead, “What happened?”

“Um, me and Ray got in a toss.”

“Over me I’m guessing.”

Ray laughed lightly and scratched the back of his head but flinched and returned his arm to his side.

“You caused this to each other.”

“Yeah.” Meg sighed,

“What do you say to Jon?”

“No.” Lindsay spoke up and Meg looked confused until she saw her tuck Michael behind her.

Meg respected it and didn’t even ask the other three, telling that Lindsay was the one who runed the show. She nodded her head gave Gavin’s hand a quick squeeze and left.

 “Yo Linds I’m not a baby and Meg isn’t going to attack me.”

Lindsay turned to face him, “I know, I just, the idea of you guys going back to D.C. especially you two,” She pointed at Gavin and Ray, “I couldn’t imagine it.”

Gavin and Ray shrugged but Lindsay continued, “Have either of you gone on a plane since D.C.” Both cringed and she got her answer.

The shop was closed yet again due to Gavin and Ray’s injuries. Lindsay was rewrapping their wounds when she asked,

“Will you two be ready for Saturday?”

“Heck yeah, I think we might have picked up some super healing from that miracle ball too.” Gavin said unwrapping his old wrist bandages.

Michael sat on the table and thought a loud, “Man Ryan really didn’t know what he had done.”

By Friday evening the wounds were scabbed over and Ray was able to raise both of his arms. Gavin hadn’t tried to create electricity since his fight with Ray because his wrists were so damaged. He did finally test it and they seemed fine.

~

Ray launched Michael onto the roof, who came back down quickly. He pressed himself against the wall Ray and Gavin giving him a confused look.

“They have real guns and there is like 6 of them. We might have super powers but we aren’t immortal.”

Gavin smiled at this and asked, “Can you get them to all look over the rail?”

Michael ran out and to the right of the building.

“Hey morons I’m down here!” He waved his hands as all the guards looked over the rail in confusion. Gavin floated up quietly and touched the metal rail sending a shock through all six of them causing them to collapse. Michael pumped his fist into the air and ran towards Ray who caught his foot a sprung him onto the roof.

They went through and cuffed the guards and put tape over their mouths. Ray panted saying into his mic,

“Team Lads in position.”

“ _Cool undercovers go ahead and mingle.”_

Gavin made sure the window was unlocked as everyone settled down. Jon came onto the screen,

“ **I have reason to believe that some among us tonight are not members.** ”

“ _Team Lads, get ready to pull them out_.”

“ **And that one of you is a traitor.** ” Megan froze up and looked over the crowd in fear. Gavin hissed and Ray opened the window.

All three stopped dead when a long slender arm reached down from the roof and wrapped itself around Meg. She screamed as it picked her up.

“ _Get them out now, get Meg out too._ ”

The three of them jumped into the crowd Michael rolling and snarling as his stood up. Gavin immediately went to Meg and pried her out of the arms grip. Another arm came down but went straight to the ground. Gavin floated backwards landing lightly next to Michael, Ray and the undercovers. Even the thugs were looking at the arms and the man who came down using them as some kind of support.

Meg whispered, “Jon.”

He landed on the stage his extra arms retracting to normal human length. “Megan.” He crossed his arms, and with a quiet voice said, “You and him huh?” Meg looked away and crossed her own arms.

One of Jon’s second left arm reached forward over the crowd to grab at Meg. Michael snarled and morphed, snapping down on the arm hearing a satisfying crunch but soon coughed as the arm turned to dust below the break. Jon retracted it back and frowned. Michael pushed his head against the undercovers as the gang skittered out of the building. Michael tripped to an upright position and gagged.

“Oh my fucking god that man’s arm just dissolved into my mouth!”

“What the hell was that Meg?!” Gavin yelled hurrying towards the cars.

“It was an unfinished project Jon was working on!” They got into a car and drove away with the other cars.

“He had been working on it when Ryan left. It was supposed to be used as extra hands for the scientist in the Jeffersonian.  I didn’t know he had…” She trailed off.

“Graphed them to his own skin?” Ray supplied.

“How in the hell did he know you and Gavin were a thing?” Michael said looking back at the pair.

She shrugged and said, “He must have had someone trail me, or maybe just one of them was on the streets and saw us.”

“Did you finally kiss?” Ray piped up sitting a little straighter.

“Ray!” The other three yelled.

~

Lindsay had five small T.V.s in the meeting room. Michael, Ray, and Gavin sat close behind. Meg pointed at the paused videos,

“When you broke the arm Michael, I think it changed in molecules. I remember Jon talking about taking ordinary common things and being able to combine them to make something different. He might have a chemical component that when the bone breaks it causes it to severe with the unusable limb. I think he used sand, he must be repairing them somewhere.” Michael took another drink from a bottle of beer,

“I’ve been scarred for life; I ate a crazy man’s dead arm sand.”

“Why didn’t you know he was here, in Achievement City?” Ray asked scratching at the healing scar on his chest. Meg shook her head,

“He must have known about me and Gavin and decided not to tell me he was coming down.”

“Well we got one more to the group, and she’s a scientist, I think we won.” Lindsay said smiling at Meg.

“Yep two girls with wacky hair.” Michael said.

“Well shit how are we going to bring you over to the good side?” Ray leaned back smiling.

“I am on the good side!” She said offended.

“Have you ever gone sock sliding?”

“ _What?_ ”

~

Geoff walked past the meeting room to see one of the chairs still turning, shoes scattered the floor he looked down the hallway and heard a commotion of yelling and whooping. Jack walked up behind him and his jaw slacked as Geoff mumbled,

“Well I’ll be damned.”

Michael slid by with a giggling Lindsay on his back. Ray passed his arms high in the air, and Megan and Gavin passed Geoff, Gavin giving a salute while with the other hand he held Meg’s. Jack turned to see them pass again Ray and Gavin holding Michael in between them Lindsay and Meg trailing. 

Geoff shook his head and followed them turning right as the little gang turned left to their rooms.

~

Gavin turned over in bed and got a face full of purple. He sat up and looked down at Meg who turned and smiled at him sleepily.

“How long have you guys been living here?”

“Almost a month now.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“But I was a part of it.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

Meg stretched pushing the door open with some effort. Ray walked past with a matching pajama shirt and pants. He stopped looked at Meg and pointed,

“Eyyyy I’m not the only one who matches my pajamas!” Meg nodded with a smile.

Ray sat on the counter in the small kitchen in the station as Michael and Lindsay came in.

“I think we should open shop again, try to get some normality back for a little while.” Gavin said pushing a cup of coffee across the table to Meg. Everyone agreed as Kdin walked in and rifled through the fridge before leaving again.

Ray jumped off the counter and opened his arms wide, “Look at us we are just a big happy family, yeah we’ve taken a few swings at each other and maybe betted on each other’s love life’s but who doesn’t?”

“Actually you all only betted on mine.” Gavin said his cup close to his face. Meg turned and gave everyone a confused look.

~

Meg looked at the store, “You all work here?”

“Yeah and Geoff and Jack come by in the evenings.” Ray unlocked the door and everyone filed in.

“So we need a plan, I think.” Michael said unlocking the registers. Ray murmured an agreement pushing up the shutter.

“Who wants more coffee?” Gavin said shaking the shops coffee pot. Everyone raised their hands.

Gavin helped a confused customer as Meg talked to Ray about this plan in the back room. Both stood their looking up at the wall were they had now scattered papers and information. Michael came in a pinned up another piece of paper.

“I think Jon is living in the small control room in that warehouse, that’s where he came from last night, as you saw their were walkways above the warehouse floor.” Meg said pointing at a picture of the warehouse.

“Okay, I remember him saying something about a set? Is he putting on a play?” Ray asked pinning up a foggy picture of Jon coming down that was caught on an undercovers camera.

“Um, I actually don’t know. When I kept asking him he just would say, ‘We are going to play a game.’ Over and over.”

“That’s creepy.” Michael interjected.

“He wants you a live so he can…”

“What Meg?” Ray asked.

“So he can kill you himself.” She shook her head, “Have you guys called Burnie yet?”

Ray shook his head and Meg pulled out her phone.

~

A man ducked quickly another one throwing a beaker at him.

“Fucking christ Gus take a chill.”

The man stood up taking his ringing phone out of his pocket. He yelled and picked it up quickly,

“Meg! Where are you? First you and now Jon has disappeared.”

“ _Hi Burnie I’m fine. Um Jon is in Achievement City like me. I met Ray and Gavin. Jon- Jon wants to kill them.”_

“Shit. Well, that would explain a lot.”

_“I just wanted to tell you I was okay. We are coming up with a plan to stop Jon.”_

_“_ Okay, be careful.”

“ _Fine dad.”_

~

“Dad?” Ray laughed.

“He was acting fatherly so I gave him a good sarcastic note.”

Lindsay came in later and paced the store.

“Should we wait until he attacks or attack first?” She stopped.

Gavin shrugged, “Who knows, we’ve never dealt with something this big since Ryan and that was totally different.”

Most of them were sitting playing Mario Kart but Linsay was pacing behind them.

“If we let him attack, we don’t know how many casualties there could be, or where.” Meg said leaning against the wall.

“So we should take it to him, it would give us a controlled environment.” Lindsay exclaimed giving Meg a high-five.

Three day’s went by and everything seemed to be back to normal. Meg helped at the store and when they got back to the station they would help Lindsay plan for their next attack. Friday was a celebration night, they were going to go back to the warehouse on Sunday.

The five of them went out to dinner at the little Italian place.

“Tomorrow we are going to end this.” Ray said raising a glass of water.

“Here here! Fuck this Ryan saga!” Michael said lifting his beer as everyone else did.

“It’s going to finally be over.” Lindsay whispered Meg rubbing her shoulder.

“I barely know what you all went through.” Meg said, “All I know is Ryan attacked you.”

“Gavin and I died in a plane crash from D.C. to Achievement City.” Ray sat his glass down.

“Ryan brought us back. Only four survived and out of those four we were the only two who survived Ryan’s attempt to get rid of us, his mistakes.”

“Michael died while fighting Ryan, I brought him back with the same Machine.” Lindsay gripped Michael’s hand.

“I think I was being taught special ops at that time.” Meg said.

Everyone looked at her confused as she continued, “I was supposed to be a part of the CIA, but, when I went to the Jeffersonian to investigate a few experiments going on there, I fell in love with science. Burnie taught me all I know, I’m one of their top scientist below Ryan. So I know how to throw knives and shoot guns and other cool CIA stuff” Meg shrugged with a smile.

 “Shit.”

Lindsay looked at the boy’s, they looked stunned.

“Well shit Meg, I thought I was going to have one normal friend.”

The mood left as quick as it came.

The gang stumbled out of the restaurant Ray in the back guiding the gaggle of drunken young adults. They had gotten a block and half down the road when Meg yelled and expertly pulled a dart out of the side of her neck. The soft sound of darts leaving guns filled the road. Gavin picked up a now asleep Meg and took off Ray not far behind. They didn’t get that far before they came crashing back down.


	7. Welcome this is your host Jon Risinger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. am. so. sorry. This is so incredibly late, because I had a major issue with re-writing all of this. Also I have been mega mega busy with AP Art lately so I haven't had time to sit down and look it over. You'll probably be able to tell that I don't do well with torture and fight scenes, but really I am glad this chapter is out of the way. Happy Reading!

Gavin groaned his head pounding, lights filtering through his lids. He tried to reach up and rub his forehead, but he soon learned his hands were cuffed to what seemed to be a quite comfy chair. He opened his eyes despite his brain telling him otherwise. Across from his was another fairly comfy looking chair. Michael sat slumped in it his hands, feet and torso shackled. Gavin heard a groan next to him he looked over and saw Ray going through a familiar wake up.

“Ray.” He hissed.

“What…” Ray opened his eyes a squinted, looking in front of him at Lindsay.

“Where are we?”

“How in the hell am I supposed to know?”

Lindsay breathed in and rolled her head before opening her eyes. She immediately looked over at Michael and began to struggle.

“Lindsay!” her head whipped around and she calmed down as she saw Gavin and Ray.

“Where the fuck are we Ray?”

“Why is everyone asking me?” Ray whispered in a strained voice.

Gavin looked at Lindsay’s and Ray’s restraints, they only had arm and leg shackles. Jon knew what they were capable of. The metal cuff around Gavin’s wrist’s pushed uncomfortably into his skin.

Gavin growled getting frustrated at the feeling of the metal against his skin. Lindsay and Gavin watched as a gloved hand reached down from the black ceiling and pull Ray’s glasses off. Michael jumped to consciousness when a small voice talked,

“Hello.”

The arm that had taken Ray’s glasses retracted to its owner.

“I remember when I made these for you X-Ray.”

  “Oh do you now.”

“I made them because Burnie told me to.” He crushed them his face contorting, “Not so you could kill my friend.”

His dropped the broken glasses and smiled sitting down in a chair in between Lindsay and Ray. He waved a hand and a camera opposite them blinked a small red light.

“We are now broadcasting. To all major stations in Achievement City, and in a few seconds…”

A green light flashed.

“The United States.”

Gavin gave a wide look to Michael who growled and shook his chair.

“Hello, this is your host Jon Risinger, and welcome to On the Spot.”

“Son of a bitch.” Michael hissed.

“Part one of the show is going to be Giving Headlines, in which I’m going to read off some headlines from a few years ago and you are going to have to fill in the blanks.” Jon jumped right in, Gavin laughed lightly, so this is what he meant when he told Meg they were going to play a game. At that thought he looked around wildly for Meg but his attention was snagged to something else. A screen turned on behind Jon and he continued, “And if you get a wrong answer well,” his he flipped a switch on his chair.

Michael and Lindsay screamed as both Heroes where jolted by electricity. It wasn’t from Gavin but it hurt none the less.

“Okay okay!” Michael yelled, the yelling subsided and Jon smiled.

The screen behind Jon blinked to a headline. The four calmed down, this was easy at least this one. Jon crossed his legs, pushing a wave of hair out of his face as he said calmly, “Terrorist killed by, blank.” Gavin laughed as Ray blindly looked to him smiling.

“Well you seem more than ready to answer Vav, please tell us your guess.”

“It’s superheroes! That’s what we are.” Gavin said quietly almost pleading at the end.

Jon cocked his head for a minute almost as if he was actually debating on that being a good answer, “No.” He flipped the switch and another scream was ripped from Gavin’s chest. It mingled with the frantic yelling from the other three.

“That’s the headline! I saw it myself!” Michael yelled flinching as Gavin’s back arched at the pain.

Jon frowned, “But you aren’t superheroes,” He flipped the switch again and sighed as Gavin collapsed, “You are murderers. A man wanted to fix his mistake, which was you.”

“They are people too, Jon!” Lindsay yelled. Jon glared at her and flicked the appropriate switch.

Michael and Ray both flung curse words as Michael rocked his chair back and forth, trying to topple it. Lindsay held firm after a few seconds the tears silently streaming her face. Michael was not so quite, sobbing as Jon flipped the switch again.

“With all of this banter we will get nothing done, so on to the next game I guess.” Jon sighed looking at Lindsay who glared at him. “The next game is called quick thinking, I’ll give you a category and a letter. You’ll have to give me an appropriate word.” The screen flashed again and he read off the category,

“Things that can kill, starting with the letter E.” He pointed to Lindsay who actually had a fairly normal answer,

“Elephants can kill.” She stuttered barely above a whisper. Jon frowned unsure how to take a normal answer. He shrugged it off and turned to Michael.

“Electricity.” Michael took to Lindsay’s idea and played the game. Jon’s smile widen at the idea of that.

“Close to the real answer there Mogar.” Jon stood up, “How about each other? It’s time for the redemption round.”

Everyone’s shackles fell off and no one dared to go near Jon. Instead they paid attention to Gavin who had slumped to the floor unconscious.

 “These are your hero’s Achievement City. They might have some silly tricks, but they were not gifted with them at birth no. My friend gave them their abilities. And they killed him.” Jon turned around.

“They killed him because he wanted to fix his mistake.”

“Now I will fix it for him.”

~

They were drugged again and moved to a different location. Gavin and Ray woke lying on cold concrete. Ray sat up looking around blindly. Gavin rolled over and drug himself to an upright position.  They turned at the sound of a door open and Michael being thrown in. Michael turned banging on the door screaming.

“Lindsay!” he morphed and roared before throwing his body into the door. Gavin looked up and saw the Camera’s scattering the roof.

The lights grew brighter and Gavin and Michael shielded their eyes. Opposite of the door there was a raised platform; Jon stood silently two chairs behind him, one holding Lindsay, the other Meg.

Gavin yelled Meg’s name and stumbled into a stance. He flew straight for the platform but was pulled to the ground. A shackle surrounded his ankle. He growled and put his hands around the shackled collecting heat from his electricity. He screamed causing his own body to convulse.

“Stupid move Vav.”

“Thanks Mogar.”

Ray stood up and rubbed his eyes.

“I was there when you two came out of the Machine.” All three looked towards Jon.

“You both were fairly early to ask for each other.”

Gavin looked at Ray confused, that part of his memory blocked.

“Would you like to remember that day?” Dart’s whizzed at Gavin and Ray again.

“Quit fucking shooting us!” Gavin yelled.

“Now boys cursing isn’t very nice.” Both got blank face’s and Michael moved towards them slowly. Ray fell and Michael was barely able to help Gavin to the ground.

Michael looked up at Jon, “What did you do?”

“I jogged their memory, easy really just a brain enhancer. It also great for causing agitation, so put those two things together…” Jon trailed off smiling wickedly. His second right arm reached down and nudged Ray with a pair of glasses. The man blindly took them and blinked rapidly as the world came into focus.

Michael whipped around and didn’t even try to stop the two. He had seen what they were capable of, and skittered to the edges of the mystery room. Ray’s glasses almost fell off as he wiped the tears away.

The pure pain ghosting through them, the bright lights, the screaming as the plane plummeted, it kept them stock still for a few more minutes.

“Dead men walking.” Jon called out to Michael. Michael barely glanced up before he saw Gavin stand in front of Ray.

“You are the reason we are in this mess.” Gavin pushed at Ray’s chest with a finger.

“Not really, you’re the one who got the hots for the assistant.”

Gavin took the first swing. Ray didn’t try to aim as he sent a beam over Gavin’s head. Michael screamed curling up as the beam hit the concrete above him, showering him with tiny bits.

“Vav,” Michael screamed, “X-Ray! This has to stop!”

Gavin jumped and Ray brought him to the ground. The tussled for a few minutes before Gavin sent electricity through Ray. He yelled and sent his burning hands down Gavin’s arms.

Meg was startled awake by Gavin’s screams. She fought with her restraints looking down at the unfolding fight. She looked up at Jon who was still grinning from ear to ear.

“Stop this.” She pleaded.

“Never. They will destroy themselves, and finish Ryan’s work.”

~

“ _The FBI have been unable to find the location of X-Ray and Vav. They are still searching frantically for the man responsible Jon Risinger_. _They believe he is holding, X-Ray, Vav, and the co-hero Mogar and two others_.”

Burnie held his head in his hands. Miles shook his head looking up at the T.V.,

“You know it’s Meg and Lindsay.”

“He’s going to destroy them.”

“Not before they destroy themselves.”

~

“Who bought the ticket’s to D.C. Ray? Huh? You did!” Gavin growled.

“Fuck man I’m sorry I tried to cheer you up.”

“We fucking died!” Gavin threw and energy ball at Ray’s head. Ray quickly threw himself to the ground. Ray sent a wave of heat out burning Gavin’s ankles but also melting both of their shackles. Gavin cackled leaving the ground and sending electricity at Ray. Ray shot off of the ground connecting his fist to Gavin’s nose.

Michael uselessly danced below them screaming.

Michael growled and leapt morphing and catching Gavin with his claws. He brought him down with a growl and a screech from Gavin. Ray landed harshly and took a strong stance as he heard the clatter of claws getting closer. Michael barreled into Ray and threw him back against a wall, knocking him out. Ray was able to slap Michaels shoulders, causing them to catch fire.

The grizzly groaned and rolled morphing back quickly patting at his shoulder blades. Blood splattered the ground all of their clothes ripped and burned. Jon’s eyebrows knitted.

“That can’t be it.”

All three heroes laid there quietly and completely still.

~

“Shit are they dead!?” Matt screamed, half of the lab on the phone with someone of importance.

The live feed flickered through the T.V.

“I think they are all knocked out.” Burnie whispered.

~

Gavin looked at the ceiling silently, his whole body hurt. He could hear people yelling. If he tried to listen he would think he heard Meg and Lindsay screaming. Gavin breathed heavily, and the screaming stopped. They must have thought they were dead. His whole body hurt. It remembered the crash and remembered the electricity pulsing through his body when he fell off of the stretcher. He crawled onto his hands and knees looking up at Jon.

Jon was truly shocked. He had made a mistake in his calculations. He thought they would give up, the pain and truth would be too much. His head whipped to the side as Ray sat up heaving for breath. Ray cried out in pain his hand hovering over his rib cage.  Michael stayed motionless the burns barely done smoking. Gavin picked himself off of the ground wavering as he made his way to the railing separating them.

~

“Jesus…” Matt trailed off his hands on his head.

“They’ll be fine Matt, their strong kids.” Burnie reassured his friend.

~

“Jon Risinger.”

Jon didn’t listen, and instead swung at Gavin with his right hand. Gavin floated back as Jon helped himself over the rail of the platform his second left arm grabbing Gavin’s leg and flinging him to the ground.

By then Ray had climbed up the wall keeping all his weight on one leg, the other retracted uselessly. He had aimed at Jon from behind Gavin. He had shot a Jon who dodged it.

 “Oh no you don’t.” Ray threw a burst of heat, melting Jons second left hand into sand.

Gavin flung an energy ball that hit Jon right in the stomach. His second right hand buckled and he fell to the ground. Ray tackled Jon and pinned him to the ground as Gavin gripped his temple sending electricity through his brain.

Jon screamed convulsing then going silent and limp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so technically there is only one more chapter. But I've written another 40 pages for this dumb fanfiction so it probably wont be. Unless I decide to split it into a fourth part. Since I have to make that decision I don't know if there will be a chapter on Wednesday, but I promise there will be one next Saturday.


	8. We're Quiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I thought about it and I'm going to continue with the other half of this story, I just have a lot of re-writing to do. With that in mind I'm releasing this early because I feel really bad about not posting for a few weeks. Next chapter will be posted this Saturday. Also! If anyone wants any tiny fictions or one shots for this au I can start up a thing for that! I really want to delve more into this AU so if you have any ideas message them to gavyvavy.tumblr.com! I'll post them on a different story that will probably have the name of like Xray and Vav City Au one shots or something! Happy Reading!

It took a full 24 hours for the Police Force to find the little gang. It was out past the woods in the desert. An old warehouse. They pulled Meg and Lindsay from their confinements both hoarse and weak. Gavin and Ray had passed out right after killing Jon. Michael had woken up but didn’t move laying for an agonizing 17 hours.

Both Ray and Gavin stayed in critical state in the hospital for a week. It only took that week for Michael to leave the hospital.

He sat in the empty meeting room bandages wrapped around his shoulders, scars still speckled his face. Lindsay walked in.

“Gavin and Ray are out of critical. Geoff is going over now.”

“Yeah.”

“What happened Michael?”

“Are they awake?”

“Yes.”

“Are they in the same room?”

“No.”

“Good.”

Michael pressed his cheek against the glass as Lindsay drove them to the Lazer Hospital.

“Come on Michael!” Lindsay coaxed him out of the car with a faint smile.

Michael groaned all the way to the entrance in which his whispered in a strained voice,

“This is going to be so fucking awkward…”

“You keep saying that, why?”

“Because the shit that went down, like we all fucking hurt each other.”

“And Gavin and Ray will understand why.”

The elevator door opened and Lindsay had to push Michael into the hallway. Both paused though looking down at the nurses station were a peculiar man sat in a wheel chair.

“Where is his room? You are acting like we are toddlers who got in a fight! And these restraints really aren’t necessary!”

Michael crept up the man, “Ray?”

Ray frowned and looked away, “They won’t let me see Gavin, they say…” he pointed at the nurse who said quietly,

“The FBI want them separated for now, they are worried that with their… abilities they could cause casualties.”

“Well I personally am here to keep that from happening.” Michael crossed his arms, glad that Lindsay was in her uniform.

“Sir I-“

“Listen lady,” Michael leaned on the counter, “These two are closer than your index finger is to your middle finger.”

She gave him a confused look and he rolled his eyes, “These two have gone through everything together. Dying, being reanimated, all of it.” Now the lady looked very confused.

“I can’t release him I’m sorry.” Michael nodded backing up, Ray following with a flick of his wrists.

“What floor is he on?” Ray looked up, following Michael and Lindsay to the elevator slowly.

“Two floors above you.” Michael whispered out of the corner of his mouth. Lindsay held the giggles as the nurse down the hall stood up,

“Hey! He can’t go down there!”

The elevator doors opened and Michael quickly pushed Ray in Lindsay smacking the close button laughing as the nurse ran down the hall.

They met a similar situation except Gavin was walking, and Meg and Geoff was right next to him.

“Listen sir, his friend is two floors down, please just for like five minutes.” Geoff said.

“I can’t sir.”

Meg groaned and turned around immediately perking up at the sight of the three. She swatted at Gavin’s side who whined and turned around.

“Ray! Michael!” The nurse peeked from behind him.

“He can’t be up here.”

“Don’t worry we got the okay or else he wouldn’t be up here.” Lindsay said making sure he saw the uniform she wore.

Geoff nodded and turned looking at the nurse, pointing at the patch on his shoulder that said ACPD.

“Jeez Ray how did that happen.” Gavin said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Ray in turned threw his head back towards Michael.

“This idiot broke a few ribs and my knee cap throwing me against the wall.” Michael groaned and gave a nervous smile.

“Well you two are looking better.” Lindsay said crossing her arms.

Gavin nodded, “Yeah I feel better too! Been able to float around giving my nurse a heart attack.”

“I have been confined to this wheel chair due to that.” Ray tugged at a strap of material around his waist. “I could get out whenever I wanted to, I just don’t to make them feel better.”

“Sounds strict down there.” Gavin frowned.

“Yeah it’s cause I kinda…”

“What Ray.” Michael crossed his arms also.

“Okay I may have punched out a paramedic,” He put his hands up in defense, “Hey I hadn’t eaten in like forever and had gone through hell so yeah sorry.”

~

“See that wasn’t so bad.” Lindsay chirped pulling out of the parking lot.

“Yeah, I expected them to still be pissed.”

“If anything they are just glad this whole thing is over.”

“It will never be over.”

“What?”

“Now that they remember what happened.” Michael looked at Lindsay. Lindsay sighed a frown on her face.

“What I want to know is if they’ll be able to even continue after this.”

“Continue what?” Michael furrowed his eyebrows.

“This line of work.” Michael continued to look at her and she slumped her shoulders, “I- I think this can do a lot of damage to a person. Dying, dying is one thing, but to remember dying and being brought back.” She shook her head.

“Linds they aren’t going to quit.” Michael huffed, “They’re X-Ray and Vav they can’t quit.”

~

“We’re quiting.” Ray yawned sitting on Gavin’s couch, Michael standing up his fingers in his hair.

“You can’t be serious?!”

“No we aren’t.” There was a pause before Ray started laughing Gavin’s echoing from the kitchen, “We almost fucking got you though!”

Michael sighed sitting back down glaring at Lindsay who was hiding her own laughs.

Ray and Gavin had gotten out of the hospital a week later, (To the doctors surprise.) Ray still didn’t move around much but both were itching for action.

Gavin came back passing a beer to everyone (Ray taking his soda can), he then sat down next to Ray, Meg stretching her legs across his lap.

“Uegh gross can you not be that close to me.” Ray’s lip curled, “It’s not like I have anywhere to sit.”

Lindsay gingerly lifted her beer, “Can this Ryan shit finally be over?” Everyone agreed lifting their own drinks.

~

Somewhere deep under the desert floor a machine regulated itself. Wire’s covered the ground some attached to a body, other’s attached to the machine, it was almost like a cryo tube keeping the body inside barely alive. A monitor beeped, that particular monitor had been programmed, programmed so that if its care taker didn’t come back in two weeks, it would awaken the person inside. It beeped more signaling to other machines, those machines prodded at the person, first by reducing the coma inducing fluids pumping under the man’s skin, then it heated up the capsule, soon after opening its lid.

Blue eyes fluttered open to look at the dark ceiling. Ryan squinted confused as to why he was even alive. He shook his head slowly sitting up then rolling off of the bed inside of the cryo tube. With another shake and a blink he stood up wobbling slightly before lifting his feet a few inches off the ground. He looked up as a T.V. flickered on, a man with a kind smile sitting.

“Ryan this is prerecorded so, if this is playing I’m dead.” Ryan’s eyebrows furrowed.

“You are probably a little confused, maybe even in loss of some memory, but when I had heard what had happened I flew down to Achievement City immediately, the news had said about no body being found, so I knew you were still alive.”

“I found you passed out in the woods, barely hanging on. I bought the warehouse out in the desert and created a lab below it. If I’m gone then Ray and Gavin have been here.” Ryan cocked his head at these names.

“They fought above you, oh the irony. The point is, I tried to continue your work, I wanted to wait to wake you till I had. If I’m dead than the only person who can,” Ryan gave the screen a wicked grin,

“Is you.”

~

“X-Ray and Vav are back baby!!” Ray yelled floating in Gavin’s apartment an annoyed Michael walking by.

“We are going on a _simple_ patrol. No crazy shit yet idiot.”

“Aw I feel awesome though! Feels good to be back in the good ol’ suit.” Ray patted his chest.

Gavin walked into the living room yawning, “I haven’t stayed up this late in weeks.”

“Simple patrol kids, I don’t need you guys landing in the hospital again.” Geoff said opening the door letting Jack out to the car.

Ray floated out excitedly Gavin and Michael following on foot.

“It’s like you were deprived of floating and now you are just, never going to come down.” Michael sighed. Ray nodded floating down the steps.

A simple patrol it was. Geoff and Jack cruised around as the heroes took to the roofs. Yes, they did stop a couple of crooks, even ran into an old graffiti by Jon, in which Ray easily melted off of the brick wall. Everything was back to normal, simple stuff easy enough.

The store was opened up, Ray had not only bought a shutter but an alarm system and cameras too. No more chances of an unknown burglary. Meg worked as a coroner at the station, sometimes coming into the store to help around. Lindsay continued working weeks and Geoff and Jack where still doing night shifts. The heroes moved back to their apartments, relishing in the multiple rooms worth of space.

Everything was back to normal. The normality lasted three months.

Michael closed the door to the office quietly, looking at Gavin he said, “It’s that day again.”

Gavin nodded quietly going back into the main room to see Geoff telling off an annoying customer. The customer shook his head and left leaving a piece of paper on the counter. Geoff picked it up and yelled,

“Dude you left your trash!” Geoff looked down and read the piece of paper, “Uuuh, Michael, Gavin, can you come here for a minute?”

Both men walked over and looked over Geoff’s shoulder.

“He’s back?” Michael questioned taking the piece of paper, “What kind of scare tactic is that? Who’s back?”

Gavin shrugged, “Can’t be Jon and surely isn’t Ryan, his body is rotting in a cemetery somewhere.”

Both Michael and Geoff looked at Gavin, “There was no body Gav.”

Gavin laughed, “Uh yeah there was, me and Ray left and there was still a body.”

“When we got their all three of you were gone.” Gavin froze and stared at Michael.

Geoff spoke up, “We thought you had to destroy yourselves to destroy him.”

“No? He like, we left a huge gash in his chest and he wasn’t breathing and his heart wasn’t beating so…” Gavin scratched the back of his head really wishing Ray was out here to back him up, “We left, in fear of you guys not being happy at us for killing him.”

Michael blinked, “Are you fucking kidding me? We knew you had to kill him! You left us thinking you were dead, there were funerals and shit.” Gavin flinched.

Ray walked out with a file of papers, “Done and done- oh shit what’s going on.” He looked at the three angrily glaring at each other, Jack standing there with a worried look.

“Ryan is back.”

“Uh impossible we killed him.”

“His body wasn’t there when we went back.” Michael looked at Ray.

“Well shit it was there when we left.”

“See the issue.”

“Hm.”

Michael called Lindsay who grabbed Meg and drove over to the store.

“We’ve hit a very, very strange road block.” Gavin said as the group sat in chairs in the center of the room.

Lindsay sighed, “We don’t know where he is that’s the scariest part.”

“Well we can’t create a plan until we know where he is.” Ray said looking down that month’s financial calendar. The whole group sighed.

“We know Jon was like obsessed with Ryan, maybe he had something to do with his disappearance.” Jack said.

“Do you know anything Meg?” Gavin asked as she shook her head,

“I didn’t even know he owned a warehouse down here. Let alone in the middle of the desert.”

Gavin clapped his hands and everyone jumped, “The warehouse! We should go check it out!”

Michael squirmed and Lindsay grabbed his hand, “Do you guys think you’ll be okay going back there?”

Gavin and Ray looked at her in silence.

“Yeah why not?” Ray said with a shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt wrong leaving Ryan out for so long.


	9. Irony My Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say. Other than chapters might come slower because I'm about to hit the section I'm rewriting. Happy Reading!

“This is the longest car ride of my life!” Gavin threw his hands up as far as the roof would let him. He was in the back with Meg, Geoff and Jack sitting in the front. It was Saturday and everyone had gotten into Michael and Geoff’s cars.

“It’s out in the middle of the desert what do you expect?” Jack said laughing lightly.

A car followed from behind, Lindsay, Michael and Ray in it.

They were past the thick forest, and throwing up dust and sand in the golden brown desert of Texas. The warehouse was a little dot in the distance barely recognizable. Ray rubbed his eyes squinting at the building.

“Shit we were far out weren’t we?”

“Yeah apparently the city and FBI did an entire comb of the city in search of us. They got out here and found us. In all honestly thank god Jon streamed this otherwise we would have never gotten out because no one would have noticed us missing quick enough.”

Both cars went silent as they drove through the desert.

Car doors slammed as Ray looked up at the warehouse. “So, are we looking for Ryan or clues of Ryan?”

Lindsay and the rest walked up, “Hopefully clues, I’d really rather not run into him.”

Gavin, Ray and Michael pushed the huge roll top door up. The inside was dark and cool for being cooked in the desert light. The seven of them walked in cautiously. The opening to the warehouse was small, and after going through a normal door the found themselves in the center of the warehouse.

Gavin crouched down silently picking up a long chain with a mangled shackle at the end. He raised his eyebrows and looked at the group who silently walked by. Gavin stood up and followed. On the other end was a door in which Michael put his hand on.

“This is the door that Jon sent me through when he separated me and Lindsay.” He opened it and looked into a dark hallway. Everyone followed Michael as he followed a remembered path. He ended up leading them to a small room with chairs similar to the ones that were in the On the Spot set.

Ray cleared his throat as the little gang spread out inside the room.

“I woke up in here I was foggy headed but…” he started running his hand against the wall, “At the time I thought it was just because I was drugged, but I remember Jon coming out of this wall.”

“If we weren’t looking for weird shit I would say it was the drugs.” Ray said and got a glare from Michael.

Lindsay and Jack had taken to checking out the small counter that was in the room.

“Uh guys, I found some mysterious buttons.” The rest came over as Jack pointed at two buttons on the wall, “It was hidden behind some books.”

“Well we don’t know what they do.” Meg said looking at them carefully.

“One is green the other is red, easy the green one opens the door the other closes it.” Michael shrugged and reached out for the green button. Everyone yelled in unison as he hit it.

Everyone braced themselves for something awful, they instead just heard a whir and a thunk. The group turned around and saw a hole in the wall. Michael slapped Ray and Gavin on the back and walked forward.

“Oh spooky stairs.” Lindsay said looking down the dark stairway. Gavin stepped up opening his gloved hand to show sparks of electricity.

“Yay Gavin is our own personal flashlight.” Michael said following the Brit down the stairs. Gavin began blinking his energy causing everyone to groan.

“What you said flashlight.”

“Shut up moron.”

A few minutes of walking down they found themselves in an open room. Monitors beeped and dim blue lights lit the room. Gavin walked in as the group followed milling around the room with an air of confusion.

“Okay this is creepy as fuck.” Ray said picking up a group of wires. Meg had immediately gone to the computer typing furiously.

Everyone ended up crowding around her watching her go through the system. A few beeps and a few curse words later she sat back her eyebrows high above her glasses.

“So this system was keeping a person a live. Nutrition was being pumped in, a steady flow of oxygen the whole deal.” She clicked a few more keys, “The system went into shut down mode… about three months and a few weeks ago.”

“So about two weeks after we were found?” Gavin asked. Meg nodded.

“So if this is Ryan and he’s out, how did he even get into the city? Saying he already has.” Michael said Lindsay standing next to him looking at the screen. Lindsay pointed at the screen.

“There is a log of when certain doors where opened.” Meg typed in a command and the log came up. 

“There we are…” she said pointing at the time and date, she pointed at the date underneath it, “That’s when Ryan left.”

“Two months ago.” Geoff said. Everyone looked around the place for any other clues, Meg accidently turned a video on. They watched in silence as Jon spoke.

“Oh the irony my ass.” Ray growled walking back to the cars. The car ride back felt shorter.

~

“I want to punch some faces in so bad.” Michael groaned falling onto his couch. It was Sunday and early at that. Meg had downloaded some of the information from Jon’s lab onto a flash drive and was working on it at the station.

Gavin fiddled with a string of electricity moving between his palms. It made different tunes as he moved his hands. Michael groaned as Ray threw a Xbox controller at him and Gavin, Gavin almost accidently frying the circuitry.

Lindsay walked in holding a bag of groceries, “I just got a call from Meg, she said nothing out of the ordinary seems to be on the flashdrive, I mean Ryan being a live is out of the ordinary but.” The three heroes made sounds of agreement.

~

What they didn’t know at the time didn’t hurt them.

Ryan stood below the Rooster Teeth tower looking up at the Achievement City flag swaying. He watched people pass from under his hood. It was now well into fall and being in a hood was not unheard of. He walked a good while, coming short to what used to be Gavin and Ray’s apartment. It was rebuilt and brand new. He deduced that Ray and Gavin were probably not there any longer. Ryan continued down the streets studying his surroundings.

Ryan ducked his head as an ACPD car drove by, a quick look in the back showed fire colored hair. It was Monday and the boys where probably at work. Ryan had plans for that, he made his way to Achievement Hunter.

~

“Hey Gav do we have a Beyond: Two Souls in the back?” Michael asked standing next to the PS section with a customer.

“Yeah we have a new one and a used one.”

“Used is fine.” Gavin went to the back mumbling as he sifted through a box, he found the game a brought it out handing it to Michael who took the customer to the register.

He went back to the office and peeked his head in, “Oi Ray should we have stocked the B’s through H’s in the PS section.”

Ray looked up and nodded, Gavin picked the box up and brought it out to the shelves.

The customer had left and another had entered. Gavin ignored him as he seemed to be simply browsing. Geoff and Jack came in a few minutes later.

“What’s up bitches!” Geoff unlocked a register under his code and sipped from his coffee. Michael and Gavin gave him a hello. Jack walked over and helped Gavin put the games on the shelf. Both stood back looking at their handiwork before Gavin went over to the customer.

“Can I help you sir?”

“Yes actually I am looking for a few people.”

Gavin froze and out of the corner of his eye saw Michael twitch, “Who are you looking for?”

“Some old enemies of mine.” The man lowered his hood and Gavin hissed holding his hands up electricity flying off of them.

Ryan put his hands up as Michael creeped up behind him.

“Ray I would get out here if I were you.”

“Tell the truck guy I don’t care!” Gavin rolled his eyes and both Geoff and Jack ran to the back room.

Ray came sauntering out Geoff and Jack behind him. He threw Gavin’s extra pair of gloves towards the Brit who caught them and slipped them on.

Ryan stood there quiet patiently.

“I’ve come asking for help.”

“Not feeling very generous today.” Ray sighed.

“I know about Jon, and I will tell you I had no idea he was going to do that.”

“Yeah okay, can’t blame you for that.” Ray said crossing his arms and shrugging.

“But you still tried to kill us.” Gavin hissed.

“You actually killed me!” Michael yelled.

Ryan laughed lightly, “Yeah sorry about that.”

Michael growled.

“Well what do you want Ryan.” Gavin asked as Ryan lowered his hands.

“We are all in danger.” He put his hand up as Gavin tried to speak, “Jon had a lot on those computers of his, including the FBI’s feeling toward us.”

“What do you mean us?” Geoff asked.

“Us, as in Gavin, Ray, Michael, Jon and I.” he looked back at the three heroes, “We aren’t human anymore, and they don’t like us, they are worried in your three cases, that you could end hurting the public.”

“But we never would! That’s the opposite of what we do!” Gavin yelled.

Ryan nodded knowingly, “I know, and if they knew I was alive it would be even worse for you three, it would give them the fuel to turn against you. Maybe you let me live due to the ancient pull of keeping ones species a live?”

“That’s bullshit.” Ray said with a low rumble.

“Yet again I know, but that is something they would use. They want your heads on sticks.”

“So why are you telling us this?”

“Because if they knew I was alive they would want my head on a stick too!” Ryan yelled exasperated.

“Jon left me a video, and for a while my only purpose was to eliminate you three, “He threw his hands up as they took a defensive stance, “But! I went through the information about the government and it was more pressing than killing you.”

“Happy to know.” Ray grumbled.

A ring split the silence and Gavin pulled out his phone and unlocked the screen. He soon flinched and pulled the phone away from his ear,

“Meg calm down!” He put the phone back up to his ear and nodded,

“We already know Meg.”

“ _What how?_ ”

“Ryan is kinda here, telling us.”

“ _WHAT DO YOU MEAN RYAN IS THERE?”_ Gavin again pulled the phone away from his ear.

“ _I’m getting Lindsay and like half of the police force and-“_

“No don’t do that! We are all calmly talking.” Ryan nodded to this.

“ _Well I am getting Lindsay and we are coming over.”_

Gavin hung up looking at the others, “Meg had just found the FBI information.”

Ryan said backing towards the door, “See? I wasn’t lying, but I’d rather not be here when your,” he pointed at Michael, “wife gets here so.” He bowed,

“I’ll see you all soon.” He exited the store.

“Holy fuck.”

~

Meg and Lindsay came in guns blazing. After calming them down, Meg explained,

“I got to a file, small and not hidden very well, it was a bunch of commands to eliminate you three that still needed to be signed by Gray. I know Gray too; I would never expect him to do something like this.”

“Well it’s fucked up cause we got to be on the same side of this bullshit as Ryan.” Ray said as Gavin nodded.

“I didn’t expect a twist like this, okay yeah fighting Ryan fine, but working with him?” Lindsay waved a hand.

“My entire soul is against that sentence.” Michael groaned.

Meg sighed and whispered something into Lindsay’s ear, her eyes grew wide and a sad look came across her face. She nodded agreeing with Meg.

“What? What are you two mumbling about?” Michael asked as the other two stood there, Geoff and Jack standing next to them.

“We, Meg and I, think we might, you guys might have to go back to D.C.” Lindsay stuttered.

“Absolutely fucking not.” Gavin opened his mouth to speak but the words came from next to him.

Geoff shook his head, “You are not sending these two back.”

“We might have to Geoff! If this becomes a political battle these two, all three of them are going to have to go to D.C. to give their argument.”

“They’ve save millions! Why would they ever have to argue for their rights?” Geoff laid a hand on Gavin’s shoulder.


	10. They're painting a very dangerous picture boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay first off, I've been really really sick. I'm getting the results to some blood tests tomorrow to see if I have Mono, so yeah it's been that bad. Secondly, this chapter is really really tiny (sorry!) but it's leading up to some much bigger chapters. Which hopefully I can get back onto schedule and post regularly. Also really hoping to post some other fictions soon any way Chapter Ten! Happy Reading!

Michael screamed from Ray’s living room. Gavin and Meg came out of Gavin’s apartment, fellow apartment goers looking down the hall.

“Un-fucking believable! That’s not fucking true!” Meg and Gavin heard Michael yell angrily. They were greeted at the door by an agitated and slightly horrified Ray.

Michael turned to look at them, “Look at this fucking bullshit!”

The T.V. was turned to the news. A headline rolled across the bottom:

**Are Achievement Cities famous heroes dangerous? Next at seven.**

“Fucking like 4 minutes till seven, I’m so fucking ready for this bullshit.” Michael growled rubbing his hands together as Meg and Gavin sat down.

The five of them silently waited till the news came on.

“Tonight on NBC are Americas favorite heroes really here for America?”

“What the fuck does that mean I-“ Michael was cut off by everyone shushing him.

“We go to Amanda for more.”

A woman walked down Cloud Avenue causing all five of them to take a minute and go, ‘Hey! It’s Cloud Avenue!’ Her voice spoke over the lovely scene,

“I walked down one of Achievement Cities’ bustling streets, the businesses alive and the people happy. No one would have known that this street was in ruin a year ago.” Next the screen flashed the ruble from the first few bombings and Ray and Gavin’s old apartment complex.

“In plain sight two men hid.” It flicked over to an interview with a man no one had seen except Meg,

“That’s Gray!”

“They had gained extraordinary powers due to an experiment at the Jeffersonian?”

“That’s correct.”

“Why is it just now coming to the attention of the FBI about the possible danger of these two?”

“Well there is actually three of them, and after we found them out in the Texas Desert it seemed obvious that they were a threat to the public and themselves.” All three heroes groaned.

“Why what had happened?”

“The intern of the man in control of the experiments, Ryan Haywood who caused the first bombings as the terrorist, had captured the three keeping them hostage. From what we got from X-Ray and Vav’s co-hero Mogar,” A picture of Michael being led out of the building flashed on the screen, “the man had given the two an agitant causing them to be violent towards each other.”

“What if someone was to get a hold of this agitant, and use these heroes as their personal attack dogs?”

Gray shook his head, “That’s why this has become a national security issue.”

“Do you know where to find X-Ray and Vav? Do you know their true identities?”

“We do, but both the Texas Senator and the FBI would like to keep that private for now. We have no privacy loop holes for Heroes because we haven’t dealt with them until now. In all words they are still American Citizens.”

The woman nodded, “When do you plan on contacting the heroes?”

“That’s still being decided.”

“Thank you Agent Gray.” The news blipped back over to the woman walking down Cloud Avenue,

“I tried to talk to the Achievement City Police Department, which is known for its close ties to the three heroes, they are not willing to give me the names of the heroes, borderline kicking me out of the station. Where are X-Ray and Vav? It’s almost as if Achievement City is protecting its heroes.”

~

“They are painting a very dangerous picture boys.” Geoff said as Ray and Gavin stocked the Xbox One shelves.

“Yeah, starting off with just, a little doubt, they are waiting for us to slip up.” Ray frowned.

“Which we won’t so they can go suck a dick.” Michael said working at a register next to Geoff.

“It’s scary they know about you too, and to show your face on T.V.! We should get masks.” Gavin said propping himself against the counter.

“Dude half of the city already knows who we are no point in masks.” Michael said slapping Geoff’s hand away from his register. Geoff liked locking the registers.

“Well then they are going to come talk to us sooner or later.”

Meg called Gavin later that day.

_“I talked to Burnie, they are trying to keep Gray from going too far, but he isn’t budging.”_

“Great, he’s stubborn, thanks love.” Gavin hung up the Achievement Hunters looking at him.

“What?”

“’Thanks love.’” Michael quoted.

“Shut it.”

~

Geoff and Jack weren’t at the store the next time Ryan stopped by.

“Hello Lads.” All three heroes whipped around the voice still haunting them.

“Ryan.” Gavin said.

“Did you see the news?”

“We did.” Ryan smiled slyly. “No reason to say ‘I told you so’ Ryan.”

“Didn’t think about it.”

Ray pulled out four chairs, they all sat down.

“Lindsay said we should go to D.C. once this really kicks off, to give statements.”

Ryan nodded, “I think that’s a good idea, you all go and I stay here.” The three looked at him.

“What? They think I’m dead, me staying dead is great for you three.”

Everyone stayed silent, Ryan added, “This is going to continue us, no matter how much you hate it but, we aren’t human anymore, and we need to protect ourselves from people who don’t understand.”

“I don’t want to fight against the government.” Ray shook his head.

“I’m not even American, they can deport my ass if they find out my name.” Gavin shrugged looking defeated.

“We will make sure that doesn’t happen.” Michael said.


	11. Run Mogar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's a chapter. Happy Reading!

A man ran down an alleyway, frantically he turned to see the siren lights following him. He yelled as he tripped in a puddle, his pants becoming wet and dirty. He turned a corner and looked up at the Washington Monument a scowl stuck on his face. So much his country was doing for him now. He smeared the red paint on his face, morphing into a grizzly.

Yeah Gavin and Ray had made fun of the blonde marking on his face, ghosting his glasses and his freckles. But right now he needed to run and run quick.

The Bear man huddled in a small alcove as the foreign cop cars rolled by. He morphed back slowly creeping onto the side walk.

Michael bought a five dollar hoodie from a street vender. He quickly found a payphone and with a shaky hand called his lifeline.

“ _mmhello…”_

“Linds.” Michael sighed with a smile.

” _Michael? What time is it there? Why are you calling me from a payphone?”_

“It’s one, um, they took my phone Lindsay. Listen they have Gavin and Ray. I don’t know where they are holding them.”

“ _Okay Michael calm down. Who has them?”_

“The government Lindsay! They are chasing me too.” Michael hissed.

“ _Can you get home?_ ”

“They have my stuff Linds, my wallet everything. I just used the spare change in my pocket to call you.”

Lindsay sighed on the other side tears welling in her eyes, Michael heard her open their apartment door and knock on another. He heard her murmur and Meg exclaim.

“Michael hold on-“ The line cut off and Michael cursed.

The payphone booth was disgusting, and Michael was more than happy to leave it. The man was tired, and stopped in front of a T.V. store playing the news. He groaned when he saw his face flashed across the screen. The news anchor explained Michaels unique scars that he got from Ray during the fight with Jon.

Michael made sure to smear the paint as much as possible.

He found himself in front of a homeless shelter.

With no I.D. or money he had no way of contacting or getting home to Lindsay. He was severed from Achievement City. Even a guiding word from Ryan would have been great just about then. He entered the place his face hidden in shame. His job was to help people out of this kind of situation, not waste a space.

He walked up to the receptionist who gave him a kind smile, she seemed to know how to deal with people who were embarrassed by their current situation.

“Hi my name is Kara, how can I help you sir.”

“Uhhh, I just need some where to sleep for like one night.”

“Of course can you write down your name and answer a few questions?”

“Sure.” She passed him a clip board he took it and looked at it responding the best he could, by lying.

Name: Mitch

Reason due to state: Loss of job and home

Mental state: Fine?

He returned the clipboard to Kara who took it and read over it,

“No last name?”

“Not important.”

She sighed and handed Michael two slips of paper, “Dinner has already been served, but you could probably get a frozen meal from the cafeteria. One of these slips has you bed assignment and the other is a slip for clothing and a back pack.” Michael took the slips gingerly, afraid he was going to lose them.

A volunteer showed him to the cafeteria were he ate quickly the volunteer giving him a weird look. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast and was starving. He then took Michael to a small room where there were racks of clothes. After an odd look to the volunteer Michael found some easy clothes. Jeans, a red shirt, and some fairly new converse after tucking his suit into his new backpack he followed the volunteer to a room.

“Try not to make noise; many people are trying to sleep. The A on your slip means you’re in a bottom bunk. Good night.” Michael frowned watching the volunteer leave. He entered the room and was shocked to find very crowded rows upon rows of bunk beds. He found his bunk he checked and saw no one was above him. Michael fell into the bed the fear of that day finally draining his body.

Michael rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked up to see Kara standing over him.

“Mitch you need to get up, they’re serving Breakfast.” Michael sat up groaning the fall from last night hitting him hard. “Also a shower would do you good, you look like hell.” Michael wiped at his face, red and mud came off onto his hand.

He sat at the end of a table making sure no one looked at him for too long. He then went to the showers looking at himself in a mirror he saw Kara was right. His six markings were barely recognizable and his arm bands covered his whole arms. He removed his shirt and craned his neck to look at the hand print scars he had gotten from Ray. He didn’t mind them no matter how much Ray tried to apologize; just now they were his marker.

He took a shower letting the warm water move over his sore muscles. Being much cleaner he walked up to Kara at the receptionist desk.

“Do- do you by any chance have a free phone?” Kara looked up in surprise and smiled,

“That’s the most I’ve heard out of you! We do.” She pointed at a payphone a bucket of change next to it.

He dialed Lindsay immediately.

“ _Michael!”_

“Linds hey listen, I’m okay just a little tired.”

 “ _Okay I talked to Meg, we are trying to get a flight up there now.”_

“No!” Michael looked around getting closer to the phone, “Don’t if they know what we look like they know what you look like too.”

Silence on the other end, “ _Okay but Michael what are you going to do?”_

“I don’t know Linds I’ll figure something out I promise, I love you.”

“ _I love you too.”_

Michael hung up the phone. He was doing better than he was the night before he walked the cramped streets his memory going back to that unfortunate moment over and over again.

~

_“Mogar leave it.”_

_“It’s my Wallet!”_

_“They know who we are, and if they want it we can’t exactly stop them. We’re lucky they’re allowing us to use our superhero names for the conference.”_

_“Right.” Michael glared at Ray who shook his head with a shrug. It didn’t matter; he had money in there important things needed for survival. They also took their phones and Michael had to leave his blades in Achievement City._

_“This better go fucking smoothly.” Michael mumbled catching up to Gavin and Ray._

___

“ _Senator we plead with you, we aren’t bad people.” Gavin sighed looking up from his tiny podium._

_“You are from Britain is that correct Vav?”_

_“Yes but that’s not the po-“_

_“You are here on a work card.”_

_“Yes. But Achievement City means so much to me and X-Ray.”_

_The senator shook his head, as Michael pushed Gavin out of the way Ray patting Gavin on the shoulder, “Sir I have known these two for about a year and a half now, they aren’t a threat to anyone.”_

_“Mogar…” The senator picked up a piece of paper, “Brought back with the same machine as they were after you were killed by the creator of the Machine Ryan Haywood.”_

_“Yes but I was the one who decided to help them-“_

_“You aren’t any different than them, it says here you can turn into a Grizzly Bear, what would happen if you lost your temper?”_

_“I’ve lost my temper sir, nothing like that has ever happened.” The senator nodded his head not looking convinced._

_There was a break for the senators to decide._

_Michael kicked at the marble wall Gavin and Ray sitting on a bench next to him. They were called back in and the Texas senator looked down at them._

_“We’ve decided that, X-Ray, Vav, and Mogar shall be taken in by the FBI for further studying-“_

_“What!” Michael yelled he turned around as Gray and a few other FBI agents walked up with cuffs._

_Ray kicked one in the stomach, “Run Mogar!” Michael didn’t need to be told twice. He burst out of the wooden doors and down the marble steps, ramming himself into the door to the outside world._

_~_

Michael shook the memory away keeping his head low. He stiffened as a cop car passed. There was nowhere to go, he had no friends in D.C. He continued walking for a little longer, and then it hit him. He smiled and picked up the pace.

Burnie slunk towards the doors to the Jeffersonian. He had seen the news and it made his stomach churn. Lost in his thoughts he bumped a hooded man on the shoulder. The man said sorry quickly, Burnie continued but stopped and turned around.

“Michael?” He whispered looking the shocked man straight in the face.

“Oh my god Burnie.”

“Jesus Michael you look like shit.”

“I feel like shit.” Burnie turned and looked at the doors.

“Do you have any metal on you?”

“No why?” Burnie pulled his wallet out and gave Michael a twenty.

“Go buy a ticket, I’ll pull you into the lab as soon as I can.”

Michael took the twenty and followed Burnie into the Jeffersonian.

He stiffened as he bought a ticket and went through the metal detector, he watched as Burnie was waved through. Burnie grabbed his arm and pulled him to a side door, sliding a key card pushing Michael in.

“Is this?”

“Yes.”

They went through the second door. Barbara walked by stopping and dropping her clipboard and walking up to Michael.

“Barb?” He looked past her and saw heads poke out at the commotion, “Miles? Gus? You all work here?”

Barbara nodded her head silently. Michael was led into the round room were now all eight T.V.s were switched to the news. Michael groaned as four of them flashed his face.

“You really don’t have to hide me you know.”

“Michael we want to help. We don’t know where Gavin and Ray are being kept, but we will and when we do we will find them.” Matt said standing next to Michael on the platform.

Michael rubbed his eyes lifting a cup of coffee to his mouth. He spluttered and looked at it,

“Jesus how strong is in this?”

“It’s Miles special ordered beans from Brazil, it’s what keeps us all going.”

Bragg walked in shaking his head, “Another call to the bureau, another rejection.”

“Rejection to what?” Michael asked.

“Well the FBI want to run tests on the boys, and we’ve been using the argument of hell, they were brought back here, we know the most about these mutations we should be the ones studying them. But they know our connection with them and keep refusing us.”

Michael nodded looking down at the platform, “It was here right? Were they…”

Matt nodded.

“I’m worried the FBI will tear them apart, they’ve never been nice and surely not to foreigners.”

~

“ _Four day’s since X-Ray and Vav have been arrested and they still don’t know their names, also Mogar is in hiding says the D.C. police department. They believe he is dangerous, and should not be approached. If spotted call the number below or 911.”_

Michael spun in a chair listening to the news. He clicked a few keys reading through the file about the Machine and the experiment. He heard a scream and a bang and he stood up sneaking to the door. It was pushed forward and Michael stumbled back as Miles ran in.

It had been six days since the meeting with the senators and Michael was getting restless.

“They are coming to sweep the lab!” Michael frowned,

“What do you mean?” Michael asked, Miles mumbled looking around, Burnie walked in silently,

“The FBI are coming to sweep the lab, they’re suspicious that we might be hiding you. They aren’t wrong but, you need to hide. Go into the museum, go out get deep into the museum one of us will come get you.”

They pushed Michael out of the side door. He sighed and slunk after the group of tourist coming in. He moved quicker as he saw a group of suited men walk into the Jeffersonian. Three hours past and there was only so much Michael could look at. He groaned and turned around to see Miles walk up to him.

“Oh thank god.”

Miles smiled and motioned Michael to follow him. Once he was back into the lab he scrounged through Burnie’s fridge finding a corndog and throwing it into a microwave. He sat their munching while Gus walked in.

“Which microwave did you use?” He paused and asked a worried look coming onto his face.

“Uh that one.” He pointed at the one closer to him.

“We fill that one with radium.” Michael looked down at his corndog,

“Will I die?”

“Well no it might make you feel sick.” Michael continued eating, “Uh.” Gus watched him Michael shrugged,

“I’ve got a little healing ability from the machine, not as big as Ray and Gavin but, I’ll be fine.”

“Okay.”

~

_“This is like the fifth time you’ve drawn blood from me, might as well suck me dry while you’re at it!” Ray sighed as the nurse didn’t respond. One of the agents stood by the door, Brandon if he remembered correctly._

_He had been separated from Gavin just as they got to the building. What building he didn’t really know. He looked at Brandon and said,_

_“What are you guys going do to us?” Ray knew it was a long shot so he was surprised when he replied,_

_“Study your mutations, and see if we can neutralize them.”_

_“What if we don’t want them neutralized?”_

_Brandon never replied as the nurse finished._


	12. Sup Moron, we are here to rescue you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters to come today, getting kinda-ish close to finishing this monstrosity but am I really? I don't know.

“So they’re running tests?” Michael asked looking down at the copies of papers that Gray had signed for every legal and a few illegal tests on the boys. Burnie nodded watching Michael scroll through the digital copies of legal documents, many parts highlighted black.

Burnie had also bought Michael a burn phone. It turn Michael had reached out giving the number to Lindsay who then released it to both Meg and Geoff. Michael’s phone rung and he looked at the number, unknown, he slowly flipped it open.

“Hello?”

“ _Michael._ ”

“Ryan.” Michael straightened up, “How did you get this number?”

“ _I went to the store and found Meg and Lindsay, they gave it to me_.”

“Okay…” mental note, check with Lindsay right after getting off the phone with Ryan.

_“Michael I’m willing to come up to D.C. to help you get Ray and Gavin out.”_

“Why the sudden care Ryan.” Michael crossed his free arm.

“ _Because,_ ” he hissed, “ _I might have been deranged but a quick stop at deaths door changes a man.”_

Michael rolled his eyes, and looked up slowly backing up from Burnie’s seething glare, “I don’t think that’s a good idea Ryan bye.”

“ _Michael-“_ Click.

“RYAN?” Burnie yelled. At the sound of that name most of the scientist found their way into the room.

“Yeah Ryan’s alive.” Michael rubbed the back of his neck, “Jon kept him alive.”

Burnie pinched the bridge of his nose, “Why are you talking to him?”

“He’s still a little messed up, but he seems to have changed. He’s worried about this whole thing as we are. He’s saying shit like we are our own species, and something about survival we really don’t know but.” He flipped open his phone again and dialed Lindsay’s number, “He seems to be a powerful asset, and someone needs to baby sit the lunatic.”

She told him that indeed her and Meg did talk to Ryan and gave him the number.

Burnie was shocked by this change in events, most of the scientist were. Michael explained the miscommunication between Gavin, Ray and the rest of the world about Ryan’s body. He also told them about how Jon had kept Ryan in sleep.

Bragg walked up, “I know where they are keeping Gavin and Ray.”

Everyone turned to Bragg, “How?” Michael turned.

The man smiled proudly, “We have machines in our possession the FBI don’t! Super detailed readers and scanners so we are to go and test them.”

“That’s great! Where is it?”

“The Pentagon.” Bragg’s smile fell, everyone stood there silently.

“Well shit.”

~

“We are going to bring the ‘machines’ in these boxes.” Miles said patting his hand on a large wheelie box.

“Is that were I’m going to be?” Michael opened the side door.

“You will be hiding in there yeah! There are going to be scanners and x-ray things and heat detection the whole nine yards.” Miles smiled.

“That doesn’t sound very good Miles.” Michael said holding his chin.

“Yeah but we are the Jeffersonian! We will get you in Michael and no one will know, but getting out will be your job.”

~

                                                            

 “It’s fucking cramped in here Burnie.” Michael mumbled through the heavy metal wall.

“Shut up, we did our best.”

Burnie walked next to the ‘scan machine’ Matt Bragg pushing it. A few more followed, Barbara, Gus, and Miles trailed behind them.

They were coming out of a back parking lot, going into a back entrance to the Pentagon. A few FBI agents greeted them one of them, a brace on his nose. They followed the agents into a hall way were there were scanners lined up. Michael grew still as Bragg drummed on the handle, a signal for Michael to stay still and quite.

Silence, a few squeaky wheels, but silence.

Everyone relaxed as they passed the scanners. Michael could hear Burnie talking to one of the agents.

“How did you get that brace Adam?”

“Your X-Ray decided to head butt me.”

Michael laughed silently.

“You get twenty minutes in there, the other one is right down the hall. We will come get you.”

The door slammed shut.

Burnie approached Ray, his head was hung low.

“How are you doing X-Ray?” Ray’s head snapped up.

“Burnie!” The man smiled through a bruised face.

“Jesus X-Ray…” Miles quickly took out another pair of glasses and laid them on Ray’s nose. The man looked even happier when he saw them.

“Where’s Mogar? And Vav?”

“Well Mogar is right here…” Burnie unlocked and lifted a small door in which Michael came tumbling out of.

“Sup moron, we are here to rescue you.”

“Awesome!” Ray immediately melted his cuffs shaking the hot metal off of his wrists.

“Why didn’t you do that before?” Michael asked turning to the door.

“Cause I didn’t have a plan, now I do, it’s whatever plan you have.”

Michael smashed the button to open the door and an alarm went off. The small gaggle filed out, the scientist who worked in the law force pulling out pguns that were hidden in undetectable material. Three FBI agents ran down the hall yelling wildly. Michael ran down the hall Ray and Burnie following as the others kept the agents off their backs.

“Where are your suits?” Michael asked peeking through a window, not finding Gavin and going to the next door. Ray was in a jump suit.

“Uh I don’t know, they took them not long after taking us in.”

Burnie and Michael yelled at the same time.

“Found your suits!” Burnie said opening the door and pulling two bags out.

“Vav!’ Michael opened the door an excited Gavin jumping in his seat.

“Mogar! X-Ray!”

“We’re busting you guys out.” Michael broke Gavin’s shackles the Brit springing up going into a hover immediately Burnie peeked in “Time to go kids”.

“Can I bust a hole in the Pentagon? Just as a great big ‘Fuck you!’?” Ray said slipping out of the door following Michael and Burnie down the hall towards the ex-police men.

There was about five agents now, the scientist ducking behind doors to stay out of fire.

“Fuck the government!” Ray yelled hitting the ceiling above the agents. They backed up as the ceiling came down.

“Isn’t it usually ‘Fuck the police?’” Michael asked.

“Yeah but the police are our friends right now.”

Burnie peeked over the crumbled wall, “They’re just gone.” He waved his hand and everyone climbed over.

“Fucking collapse the roof to the only way out.”

“How was I supposed to know?”

~

“Drive slowly.” Gus said putting a hand on Burnie’s shoulder.

“What?! I don’t want to!”

“Exactly drive slowly, you’ll look less suspicious.” Burnie grumbled. Everyone went silent as they heard the sirens wail by. The back of the truck was empty of machines and instead held the small group.

“Okay kid’s this is the plan!” Burnie yelled back through a small window in the box part of the truck.

“We are driving down to Achievement City. Driving yeah, it’ll be less stressful than a flight and there are a million box trucks going back and forth in between Achievement City and D.C. So buckle in.”

~

Meg and Lindsay were outside the station when the truck pulled up. Ryan had become the odd pet in the station helping with the stranger things. Burnie and Gus stood outside the station as Gavin and Ray were led in by Meg and Michael. Lindsay thanked Burnie.

“Well, we are going to get a lot of shit from the FBI, but it’s for the right reason. And if they do kick us out, one they won’t have anyone at the Jeffersonian and two we will just come down here.”

“Thank you Burnie.”

~

“They took blood samples, swabbed our cheeks the whole nine yards.” Ray said huddled in the meeting room. Gavin, Michael, Lindsay, Meg and Ryan all sat there.

Well Ryan laid on the table.

“If they have your DNA, why can’t they find you in their data base if they know your names, you said Gray said something about you not existing?” Lindsay asked.

“Because they died on that plane crash. Legally speaking since my project isn’t something you see every day, they are dead.” Ryan stared up at the ceiling.

“Why can’t they get the files on them from the Jeffersonian?”

“Because I signed something much like a patient privacy paper. I made sure we had those, so the Government couldn’t ask for peoples personal information if we brought them back, a nincredible legal loophole.” Ryan said again, counting the tiles on the ceiling.

Ryan was a bit odd. What was more odd was his sudden urge not to kill Gavin and Ray.

“569.”

“What Ryan?”

“Tiles.”

Everyone tried to ignore these kind of comments from Ryan.

~

“Okay listen.” Lindsay stood in front of a white board, “The FBI wants your asses, they’ve got your DNA, they have extensive knowledge of your basic powers.” Lindsay wrote on the board, “What do we have against them?”

“Me!” Ryan waved a hand and Lindsay sighed,

“Ryan I really don’t think any of us trust you with the lives of others okay?” Ryan sunk lower in his chair with a grin.

“Well they didn’t catch me.” Michael said.

“True, they know you can turn into a bear but they don’t know the extent of your strength.”

“Okay so we have Michael.”

There was a pause and everyone silently looked at Lindsay.

“That’s it? Michael? Me and Gavin are basically useless?” Ray said waving his arms.

“Unless you can gain new control over your powers in the next couple of days.”

Ryan sat up from where he had slid under the table, “I could help with that.” He smiled a wicked smile.


	13. Give it all you got

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeaaaaaaaak weak weak weak.

 “Okay!” Ryan clapped his hands, “Odd place to pick but, a beggar can’t be a chooser.” Ryan looked around the circular clearing, “I imagined it would have been over grown by now?”

Gavin and Ray gave each other nervous looks. Lindsay, Geoff, Jack, Meg, Jeremy and a few more officers stood around the rim of the clearing.

“Shut up Ryan.” Michael growled.

“Okay well what have you learned in this past year?”

“I can concentrate my energy much like yours…” Gavin trailed off as Ryan made a small yellow sun.

“I can produce heat from my palms and all together my body, gave the Jeffersonian a hell of a time making a new suit.” Ray crossed his arms as Ryan smiled.

“Not much has changed for you Michael, I’m guessing.” Ryan said looking at the bear man.

“No. You could put me in one of those special balls of yours.” Ryan tsked his tongue.

“The reason I was upset when I put Gavin and Ray in one was one, because of the healing and strengthening power it had but…”

“What Ryan.” Michael growled.

“Well when I had tested it on the mice, it caused them to self-destruct, in some.” Ryan’s eyebrows furrowed, “The likely hood of one coming out stronger is higher than them being dead, that’s why it was such an issue when I trapped Gavin and Ray but, the threat is still there.”

Michael frowned at this. Ryan hovered a few inches off the ground a small smirk growing on his face,

“Give it all you got.”

Ray secured his glasses and Michael clashed his blades together. Michael charged Ryan first sliding below onto the ground, morphing and catching Ryan in the legs. Ryan went with the force and flipped gracefully, he blocked a bolt from Gavin but was shocked to see Gavin collecting energy in his palm.

“Interesting.” Everyone stopped as Ryan walked closer.

“Can you produce it quicker?” Ryan himself set up his palm and created a ball of energy in the blink of an eye. Gavin shook his head. “Can you create a shield?” Ryan waved his hand and the energy spread in front of him giving a golden glow.

Gavin followed his motion and the ball dropped and hit the ground almost sizzling like water on a pan, it dissipated.

“Well. We will work on it.” He turned to Ray, “What can you do?” Ray mumbled and ran out of the crater, everyone looking at him confused.

He came back with a small stick and allowed it to catch fire in front of Ryan.

“Interesting.”

“You’ve said that twice now Ryan.”

“I was dead when this all happened remember?” He sighed and turned to Michael giving a nod of his head, Michael morphed standing up giving a good below. Ryan flinched and eyed Michael’s shoulders.

“Who did that?”

Michael put a paw over his snout and mumbled, “Ray, but it was during our battle against Jon.”

“What did Jon do?”

“Give them an agitator, and unlocked their memories from the crash and the Jeffersonian.”

Ryan cocked his head at this a turned and looked at the two, “How are you not in a mental institution?” Both shrugged.

“That made me go crazy and I wasn’t even dead.” Ryan cackled.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

“Anyway!” Ryan clapped his hands, “Gavin keep working on that energy shield, you got to feel the shield, picture it before you make it. Michael I want you trying some animal things, go check out the forest smell stuff I don’t know.” He shook his head as he pointed at Ray, “I want you to try to concentrate this energy, make a shield out of it, and then, be able to control it and protect other people with it.”

Ray furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but nodded. He dug his heels into the ground as Ryan walked around him, ducking when Gavin accidently sent an electricity ball towards his head.

“This heat is dangerous no?”

Ray nodded and Ryan said,

“What does it take to create the amount you needed to burn this crater?”

“I didn’t…” Ray turned to face him, “Tell you I burned this crater.”

“So you did, good you proved my suspicion.” Ryan waved the conversation away, “What did it take?”

“Anger.” Ray frowned.

“Okay well, that’s unfortunate.” Ryan kept walking silent for a minute, “It’s too unpredictable.”

Michael had caused a tree to topple and was now rolling it around, “Don’t let Burnie hear you say that.”

Ryan gave him a confused look Michael continued, “I read the file on the whole thing. I know about your little hissy fit.” Ryan’s shoulders slumped,

“I was a deranged just unemployed scientist who had been trying to find an answer to a question I had had for three years.”

“Just saying.” The Bear man continued to push his tree.

“Ray I want you to focus the heat on a different emotion, a more frequent but controllable one. Something like protection or such.” Ray nodded and closed his eyes. A few minutes went by and a heat grew around Ray, first small then growing till it hit Michael on the outside of the rim. Ryan stopped in front of Ray.

“Okay Ray let’s take this slow.” Ray slowly nodded eyes closed.

“I want you to push the inner heat out towards the rim, like a barrier. Ray slowly nodded again and furrowed his eyes brows. Ryan smiled as the heat left the crater. Jeremy and Lindsay stuck their hands out behind them.

“It’s like a thin line of heat.” Lindsay called back to Ray and Ryan. Ryan smiled as Ray opened his eyes letting the heat disparate. Everyone clapped as Ray gave a gracious bow.

~

“Another day in the arena!” Ryan yelled his arms out wide.

Michael walked around the edge his head shaking causing the fur around his neck to move.

“Today is going to be a traveling day. Teach you all about travel, also mostly because I thought about something for Michael.” The Bear slid into the crater.

“Lindsay can you come here?” Ryan called, she also slid into the crater. Ryan waved his hands towards Michael, “Your own personal man eating vehicle.”

Lindsay stood their looking at Michael, “Uh Ryan?”

“If anything goes wrong he is your way out. I’m sure Michael wouldn’t mind.” Ryan walked up to Michael and pointed at the ground,

“Down boy.” Michael growled lowering himself onto the dirt. Lindsay scrambled onto Michaels back who stood up coming eye to eye with Ryan. He shrugged,

“Just a thought.” He turned to Ray and Gavin and Lindsay scrambled off patting Michaels shoulder.

“Now you two, I can teach something.” Ryan took to hovering a good foot off the ground, “As you saw yesterday I used the swipe from Michael to push me into a flip, causing me no damage.” He turned to Michael, “I want you to take simple charges at them.”

“What!” Gavin exclaimed.

Ryan laughed, “I would be off the ground if I were you two!” Michael rolled his eyes and ran towards the two heroes.

Michael took a swipe at Ray’s ankles and he fell flat on his face. Geoff laughed the loudest. Gavin also laughed but soon landed on his ass when Michael took a backwards swipe at him.

Then people were really laughing.

“Have you both ever truly flied since our fight?” Ryan said through his laughs.

“No.” They said in unison. Ryan lifted a good 30 feet above the ground.

“So you don’t even know the basics to flipping and stuff.”

The shook their heads, “Okay well let’s work on that too.”

~

“Okay bouncing from tree to tree like a pinball isn’t smart.” Ryan said looking up at the two. Everyone was packing in for the day. They walked out onto the small dirt road and heard the sound of safeties being removed.

The small group of cops and Michael and Ryan raised their hands, the group of FBI agents encircling them. Gray and Brandon walked up.

“Does anybody know you are out here?”

No one responded.

“Work’s for me.” He stopped to give a command but looked Ryan straight in the face, who ducked trying to shadow his features.

“Ryan Haywood…Kill them all.”

Bullets flew but none reached the little gang. It’s almost as if they hit a wall and just melted. Gavin and Ray came down in front of the group, a smug look on Ray’s face.

“Gray.”

“X-Ray.”

“Trying to de-humanize us? You know our real names.” Ray chuckled as Gavin built a ball slowly in the palm of his hand.

“Now boys.” Gray backed up at that, “You are working with someone we thought to be deceased, that you killed.”

“Yeah well he’s not and he’s kind of our family pet.” Gavin said as Ryan growled a ‘Hey!’.

“And he’s being a lot nicer than you.” Michael said stepping next to Gavin and Ray.

“We care about the safety of the American people.” Brandon said crossing his arms.

“That’s what we are trying to do!” Ray yelled.

“By housing what was once a deceased fugitive.”

“I hit fugitive status?” Ryan said walking up next to the three heroes, “Cool.”

“All four of you are a danger to the public.” Gavin shook his head as Ray said,

“Ryan might be but that’s why we are babysitting him.”

Gray shook his head, “Fire again.” The agents did so, again the bullets melted.

“Waste of metal that is.” Ray said smiling and crossing his arms.

“Well we aren’t letting you leave.”

Ryan cackled and everyone look at him with worry,

“Fuck that.” He said, pushing his palms towards the ground, slowly lifting them as if they were holding something big. Ray fell over as the ground began to rumble. A small hole was piece of the ground started lifting away from the ground. The police huddled towards the center as the rock floated higher.

“Uh Ryan.” Gavin said leaning over the edge of the floating island.

“Shut up I’m concentrating.”

Gray looked up, his agents all very confused.

“James Ryan Haywood!”

“Shut up mom!” Ryan drew out the last word his eyebrows knitting in concentration

“Fire!” Gray ordered his men hitting the underside of the rock, the ones that made it past it hitting Ray’s shield melting instantaneously. The rock moved towards the ACPD cars and away from the FBI agents. Lindsay hit the ground with her hand as she laid looking towards the agents.

“Come on Ryan! Screw the cars!”

“I don’t know if I can go any farther in all honesty!” Ryan mumbled, the floating rock faltering. It slowly started making its twenty foot plummet.

“Everyone jump!” Michael yelled morphing in a bear allowing Lindsay and Meg climb onto his back. The rock crashed into the ground, scarring it as it drug to a stop. Everyone flung themselves off as Ray, Gavin, and Ryan gently floated down next to them. The agents were about a hundred yards away and were still firing at the little group.

Ray lifted a shield as everyone scrambled into their ACPD cars. The little gang of cops backed away quickly speeding to the station.

Gray watched them go shaking his head, “We can get them.”

Brandon stood their behind Gray, “Shouldn’t we just order an arrest.”

“We can’t because we don’t have their names.”

~

“What the fuck was that Ryan?” Meg yelled following the disheveled group into the police station.

Ryan shrugged weakly, “I’ve always been able to pick things up with a wave of my hand, why not the earth?”

~

What they didn’t know was at the time the SEALS were at the three heroes apartments under orders from Gray and the President of the United States. Being the SEALS they very easily broke into the apartments and place multiple hidden microphones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter today.


	14. Chemicals blah blah science chemicals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Fucking Christmas.
> 
> And other holidays!

“Gavin.” Michael hissed staring ahead.

The Brit stood next to Michael with a shit eating grin. Ray and Meg walked in leading Lindsay who had her hands over her eyes.

“Okay you three what the fuck is this all about.”

“Uncover your eyes Linds.” Meg said, Lindsay did so and smiled clapping her hands.

In front of them in Michael and Lindsay’s living room was a live Christmas tree fully decorated.

“Oh my gosh you guys did this?”

Meg nodded as Ray added, “Yeah it was a pain in the ass, but last year you guys bought a tiny ass tree so, we did this.”

“It’s going to be a mess to clean up!” Michael turned to Ray and Meg. He stopped when he saw Lindsay’s face, couldn’t argue with that.

“Christmas at the Jones’s house!” Gavin waved his hands settling onto the couch next to Ray.

“Michael don’t look so pissed,” Lindsay said slapping Michaels shoulder, “It like December 15th the tree won’t be dead when Christmas is over, therefore not so much of a mess.”

“Still a mess.”

~

They all actually had Christmas a day later, so Geoff and Jack could come. Ryan was there also sitting crossed legged floating above the ground. Ray threw a box at Ryan who expertly caught it.

“What’s this?” He asked looking at it.

“Your future hopefully.” Ray said. Ryan opened the box and pulled out a green polo.

“I’m confused.”

“I’m hiring you, you’re now an Achievement Hunter.”

“Oh cool. Thanks Ray, not every day you can trust your local psycho.”

Ray groaned as Ryan cackled. Everyone had gotten something from the Jeffersonian.

“So they didn’t get shut down?” Michael said watching Ray stow away an extra pair of glasses.

“I guess not.”

Ryan got something from the Jeffersonian including Michael, Geoff, Jack, Lindsay, and Meg.

Meg opened a small box and found a group of throwing knives and a glove. Everyone watched her as she expertly threw a knife then opening her gloved hand which called it back, the handle landing squarely in her palm.

The three officers got special guns that could switch from bullets to small BBs that mimicked Gavin’s electricity enough to stun a person.

“Cool a two in one gun!”

Ryan opened his box to see nothing more than a mannequin hand molded from Burnie’s hand, flipping him off. Everyone laughed, including Ryan who said he planned on putting it in a glass box.

What Michael got caused everyone to crowd around him.

“You got a long box Michael.” Ryan stated.

“Good deducing buddy.” Michael said looking over his shoulder. Ryan, Geoff, and Ray hung over the couch as Michael unwrapped the box.

Michael picked up a sticky note and Geoff read it off, “Get rid of those stupid Wolverine blades.”

“That’s all it says.” Michael flipped the piece of paper before shrugging and taking the top off of the box. The room was filled with exclaims as Michael lifted a long sword out of the box.

“Holy shit that’s cool!” Ray said. Michael stood up holding the sword up in front of his face. Ryan reached down and picked up a piece of paper.

“It’s made of diamond enforced steel. The blue tint comes from heat enforced steel and the shine comes from the diamond. The handle is blue ionized iron also through heat enforcing it. The red gems embedded on each side of the base of the sword is a special lab grown ruby using some chemicals blah blah science chemicals. The sheath,” Ryan reached into the box and lifted up a carrier, “Is… just made of leather.” Ryan stopped dead.

“Okay, that was anti-climactic.” Gavin said as Lindsay helped Michael strap the carrier to Michael’s back where he then slid the sword into.

“This is cool, we are going to have to go to the clearing for training.” Michael smiled.

Eggnog was shared by all.

~

Gray stood on the platform in the middle of the round room, a small grimace on his face. Burnie and Matt stood side by side in front of the scientist who were crowded into the room.

“We know you broke out X-Ray and Vav with the help of Mogar.” Gray said putting his hands behind his back, “We are willing to look past that if you agree to an arraignment coming straight from the President.”

“And that is?” Burnie asked one eyebrow shot up above the other one.

“You can stay if you follow our orders; help us create weapons against your so called ‘Heroes.’” Gray added, “And Ryan Haywood.”

“And what if we say no?” Matt Bragg busted out of the crowd.

“Then you are relieved of your job.”

Bragg looked back at the group of ex-cops and Burnie and Matt.

“If you don’t wish to follow our commands then I recommend you pack your stuff up in…” he looked down at his watch, “The next thirty minutes.” Gray walked down the platform and out of the round room.

“I can’t stay and work against Ray and Gavin and them.” Bragg said with a worried look.

“I agree.” Burnie mumbled. He walked up onto the platform and opened his arms, “I understand if you stay, you don’t want to lose your jobs and income and that’s completely understandable. But I’m going to Achievement City and if you want to come with me, have all the equipment you can pack in a few boxes ready in twenty minutes, then meet me in my lab.”

Burnie himself walked out of the room, Matt and Gus following.

“What do you want us to pack?” Matt asked.

“Everything we have on our electricity study and…” Burnie turned to the two, “I’m sure Miles will come, so he will have the stuff needed to make Ray glasses.”

Burnie paced his Lab, he looked up and smiled as scientist after scientist flowed into the room. It was all the ex-cops.

“Don’t think for a minute I am going to leave Ray with no glasses!” Miles said patting the cardboard box he was holding.

“I’m sure Joel is missing my puns!” Barbara smiled.

Matt crossed his arms, “We aren’t going to give up on the boys Burnie.”

~

Ryan drew odd shapes and symbols on the white board in the meeting room as Lindsay sat there flipping through a few files. Gavin, Ray, and Michael tumbled in and both Lindsay and Ryan looked at them.

“What?” Lindsay asked, “What are you guys doing here? You should be out practicing with Geoff, Jack and Meg.” It was the 27th of December.

“Yeah well, we have company.” Michael said, Lindsay stood up and looked at Ryan who put the marker down and followed them out into the hallway. Jeremy and Kdin went running past them yelling happily. They turned the corner and what they saw shocked them.

“We got kicked out.” Burnie said rubbing the back of his neck, “We came down as quick as possible.” Meg stood there greeting her friends, her glove still on her hand and her knives in a pouch on her hip. The little group held boxes filled with scientific junk.

“Some of us were wondering if the police department would take us back?” Matt Bragg asked with a smile. Geoff and Jack were standing there and Geoff gave a nod of his head,

“I’m sure Joel won’t mind, we’ve missed you guys.”

The little group showed the Scientist the meeting room, and the meeting room next to it were they set up a few of their smaller projects and objects. Burnie and Matt walked out of the meeting room and stopped in front of the Achievement Hunters.

“Gray said, either we work against you guys or leave, so we left.”

Gavin and Ray nodded. Burnie looked behind their shoulders and saw Ryan. At first he hadn’t recognized the scientist who was wearing a dark hoodie and jeans. Burnie grabbed Ryan’s hoodie from behind Ray who yelled and moved out of the way as Burnie landed a punch straight to Ryan’s face.

The man’s head whipped to the side but only a small red mark showed up on his lip. He smiled and patted Burnie’s shoulder, “Good to see you too.”

~

“Okay listen, I want someone, anyone to cosign on this stupid business.” Ray pleaded standing in front of the counter.

“Why?” Jack asked giving Ryan a nervous look as the mad man smiled next to him.

“Because, if something is to happen, and I’m available to keep it open I need someone capable of doing that, we are taking a hard hit in the financial gut due to all this time we’ve been absent.”

“Sign it over to Geoff.”

“Co-sign, Jack.”

“Co-sign with Geoff, he could be around more often and easily get a day shift now that we got half of the police force back.”

Ray stood for a minute and watched Ryan stack video game boxes in the shape of a card deck house. Ray slowly nodded. Geoff and Gavin came out of the back a few minutes later carrying boxes. Gavin carrying quite a few more than Geoff.

“Geoff.” Ray said walking up straight backed.

“Ray.” Geoff raised an eyebrow handing the box off to Gavin who set it down next to the other ones against the wall.

“Geoff I want you to co-sign the business with me. So if and when I’m ever out of commission, you can keep the store open and running.”

Geoff stood there, Gavin watching and Michael peeking his head from the back room.

“Yeah sure.”

Ray smiled and clapped Geoff on the shoulder who gave him a stern look. Ray drew his hand back and led Geoff to the office room to do signing. Ryan cackled watching them leave. Michael came out as they passed him.

“Interesting.” Gavin scratched the back of his head.

“Does Ray expect you guys to be unavailable in a while?” Jack asked.

Michael shrugged as Gavin looked towards the back room, “I mean technically the FBI is still after our asses.”

“And now that they know I’m alive.” Ryan said tapping mindlessly at the register keys. “Sorry but the President is really not going to like that.”

“We know.”

~

Ryan was able to leave the cell he called home soon after starting to work at Achievement Hunter. He now lived in a tiny apartment off of Lazer Street down the road from the hospital. He tugged at his polo collar as he landed next to the open hallway the lead to his apartment. With a yawn and a stretch of his arms he waved his door open only to be pinned to the wall by a few men in suits.

Out of shock he didn’t respond very quickly as they lifted what almost seemed to be a Taser to his neck. The shock that sliced through his body told him it was a little more than an average Taser. His shoulders tensed and locked as one of the men held a small cloth to Ryan’s mouth.

Great Ryan thought as his lids got heavier.


End file.
